El Hokage de París
by Timebreaker09
Summary: Después del enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, Madara, abuelo de Naruto, le teletransporta a París donde tiene que enfrentarse junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir a Hawkmoth. Llevar una doble vida nunca es fácil. Sharingan!Rinnegan!Mokuton!Naruto Kurama como un Kwami
1. Chapter 1

El valle del fin, un lugar legendario en las naciones elementales, la última batalla entre los dos clanes más poderosos tuvo lugar aquí. El clan Senju y el clan Uchiha. Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage, con su mokuton (elemento madera) conocido por su Voluntad de Fuego, construyó Konoha (aldea oculta entre las hojas) junto a Madara Uchiha, el mayor Uchiha nacido hasta el momento, portador de la Eien Magenkyo Sharingan, la Maldición del Odio le afectó cuando el clan Uchiha no le siguió como su líder.

Madara veía como su clan caía bajo las órdenes de los Senju y ellos no tenían un poder como ellos en la aldea, contó sus preocupaciones en una reunión de clan pero nadie le apoyó para irse de la aldea. Tras un enfrentamiento en la oficina del Hokage con su mejor amigo/rival huyó de la aldea sintiéndose traicionado. Hashirama lo detuvo en el actual Valle del Fin. Enfrentándose al mismo Kyubi al que Madara había convocado y derrotándolo para más tarde ser sellado en su mujer, Mito Uzumaki.

Tras este combate entre los shinobis más poderosos a Madara se le consideró muerto. Pero no es así, sobrevivió implantándose células de su rival y despertando el Rinnegan. Tras semanas en las que apenas podía caminar se dirigió a un pueblo camino a Kumo. El pueblo de las tormentas.

Allí vivió 5 años, se enamoró de una campesina, Lira Namikaze, que le acogió en su casa y se casaron a los dos años de vivir juntos. 9 meses después de su matrimonio tuvieron un hijo al que le llamaron Minato Uchiha-Kamikaze. Cuando Minato cumplió 5 años su padre le empezó a entrenar y a los 6 desbloqueó su sharingan. A los 7 años ya tenía un madurado Magenkyo pues su padre le hizo matar a su querida mascota que le regaló cuando tenía 4 años, así pasaría por su primera muerte, llevaría la muerte de un ser querido y desbloquearía su penúltima etapa del sharingan. A los 10 años ya era tan fuerte como un jounin pero para Madara su suerte siempre era mala.

Unos shinobis de Iwa sintieron el fuerte chakra que tenía Minato y mientras ellos entrenaban entraron a su casa y mataron a Lira. Con un mal presentimiento se dirigieron a su casa y se encontraron a su mujer muerta, Minato se quedó en shock y a Madara se le hacía difícil mantener su KI( Killer Intention), los shinobis atacaron por la espalda con el fin de matar a Madara y llevarse al niño pero no esperaban encontrarse con un Uchiha. Madara exterminó a todos los shinobis y fue a por su hijo que no se había movido del sitio. Cuando se acercó a él una extraña fuerza (no tanta para él) le mandó volando a un árbol. Su hijo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y le miro y es ahí cuando una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Aunque su esposa haya muerto, su hijo seguía con él y ahora tenia algo nuevo que enseñarle. Cómo manejar el Rinnegan

Pasó un año en el que Minato aprendió a usarlo pero no quería utilizarlo decía que no usaría sus ojos que despertó su madre para matar a otra persona, solo los usaría para proteger. Su padre lo llevó a Konoha a vivir allí, él tenía un plan para que su querida Lira volviera a su lado y eso incluía su fiel mascota Kyubi.

(Time Skip)

Un niño rubio, ojos rojos, bigotes enmarcando su cara podía ser visto en el Valle del Fin, chakra rojizo bailando a su alrededor formando la imagen de un zorro con una cola. Estaba sobre la estatua de su abuelo, Hashirama Senju.

Hashirama había tenido dos hijos, los cuales se casaron. El primero tenia 32 años cuando él murió y el segundo apenas alcanzaba los 17. Tenia una nieta , Tsunade, su princesa y un nieto, Nawaki) recién nacido. Cuando su padre murió, el segundo hijo fue a Uzushiogakure pues su madre quería que conociera a parte de su clan. Allí se enamoró de Kumi Uzumaki, le recordaba mucho a su madre, pelirroja, alta y con un temperamento que le hacía temblar las piernas. Su madre ya le pedía que volviera a la aldea porque su tío, Tobirama Senju, el Nidaime Hokage le necesitaba para una misión. Antes de marcharse se despidió de Kumi declarándole su amor, Kumi le correspondió y tuvieron una GRAN despedida. A los ocho meses nació Kushina Uzumaki que más tarde se iría a Konoha para que el Kyubi sea sellada en ella.

En el lado opuesto del valle se encontraba la estatua de su otro abuelo, Madara Uchiha y en su cabeza se hallaba el mejor amigo/rival del rubio, Sasuke Uchiha o lo que parecía ser Sasuke, tenía la piel gris pálida, su pelo grisáceo caía por su espalda y en su nariz/ frente había una estrella negra. Lo más destacable era sus grandes alas en forma de manos.

"¡ No entiendes que ya no quiero estar con vosotros, me retrocedeis cada vez soy más débil tú te estas haciendo más fuerte que YO DOBE Y ESO NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR!" Con un salto Sasuke voló al niño-zorro que también se preparaba para su ataque" PREPARATE PARA MORIR Y HAZME UN FAVOR 'AMIGO MÍO' SI MUERES PODRÉ MATAR A ITACHI" gritó el monstruo?

"PERO TEME, OROCHIMARU SOLO QUIERE TU CUERPO CUANDO ESTÉ PREPARADO TE LO QUITARÁ" intentó convencer el rubio

" TE MATARÉ NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

" CHIDORI" un rayo negro salía de la mano del monstruo de manos aladas en dirección al rubio

" RASENGAN" una bola esférica azul a la que se mezclaba el chakra rojo se formó en la mano del joven

Una esfera negra se formó al colisionar los potentes jutsus que luchaban por ganar el control. Todo se tranquilizó de repente, solo se oía el ruido del agua al caer hasta que alguien. Cayó al suelo, Naruto Uchiha-Namikaze-Senju-Uzumaki se encontraba inconsciente. Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor, no podía levantarse, no podía mover nada.

(DETRAS DE LA CASCADA UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES)

Un par de ojos metálicos se abrieron al sentir un chakra familiar, le recordaba al chakra de su hijo y algo así como una mezcla entre el chakra de Hashirama y Mito, no podía ser casualidad.

Al asomarse desde su escondite podía ver perfectamente con su dojutsu la pelea, se sorprendió al ver que había un Uchiha, un traidor a sus ojos que estaba literalmente limpiando el piso con su oponente. Esto le habría hecho sonreír pero en este caso no podía, los ojos de su oponente eran los del Kyubi, él los conocía muy bien pero lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención fueron 3 cosas:

1- Alrededor del ojo de 'kyubi' eran dos tomoes, eran muy pequeños en comparación con un sharingan normal pero pensaba que era debido al Kyubi.

2- El niño se parecía extremadamente a su hijo Minato, que murió hace ya 12 años.

3- La técnica que Naruto había utilizado era la que creó su hijo y sabia personalmente que solo Kajashi, el alumno de su hijo, Jiraiya, el sensei pervetido de su hijo y el fallecido Sandaime sabía dicha técnica.

No le hizo falta mucho rato para descubrir que el niño que se encontraba delante de él era su nieto y por lo que acaba de escuchar es un Uzumaki. Por lo menos podría morir con un poco de diversión al parecer.

Recogiendo un kunai que tenia en un cajón de su guarida secreta( kunai de tres puntas del Yondaime, regalo de su hijo al verlo por última vez) se acercó a su supuesto nieto que estaba inconsciente. Era consciente de que el pequeño monstruito estaba despierto pero eso se acabaría dentro de poco.

Sasuke no tenia ni idea de quien era este viejo que se acercaba a Naruto, se dio cuenta del kunai que empuñaba y" Tú, viejo, ni se te ocurra matar al dobe!" el 'viejo' miró hacia él y sonrió, esto iba a ser muy divertido

" A si jovencito por lo que he visto tú querías matarlo así que te ayudaré" contestó Madara( por si no os habéis dado cuenta) con una voz que sugerió amabilidad o todo lo amable que se pueda ser al ofrecerte para matar una persona.

" NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO! SI NO LO MATO YO NO PODRÉ GANAR EL MAGENKYO!" gritó Sasuke, el tenía razón verdad? Le había costado mucho vencer al dobe, se había vuelto realmente fuerte pero gracias a Orochimaru el ha podido vencerlo, seguro que Itachi tampoco durará jajajjajaj.

" Oh ya veo, en ese caso te ayudaré de otra manera" contestó el anciano con una maliciosa sonrisa, se acercó al moreno y ...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Una bandada de cuervos salió volando de los bosques por tal grito. Un jounin de pelo plateado incrementó su velocidad, no lo podía creer su propio estudiante abandonó la aldea, su más brillante estudiante. El quería pagar sus deudas con Obito por lo que acogió en su equipo a Sasuke a pesar de su actitud igual que a Naruto, a veces solo deseaba que se pareciera más a su padre en carácter que a su madre, no le dejaba leer casi nunca.

Cuando llegó donde Pakkun le dijo que estarían sus dos estudiantes se encontró con algo que le heló la sangre. Un anciano de unos 90 años tenia un kunai ensangrentado y su estudiante prodigioso no tenía lo que le hacía ser un prodigio, ni un hombre.

Estaba desmayado, lo podía notar desde la distancia y el viejo parecía reírse cada vez más. Los ojos de su estudiante estaba en la mano del hombre que los guardaba en un frasco y podía ver que ya no sería capaz de tener hijos, el clan Uchiha moriría con él. Sentía mucha culpa después de todo si solo le hubiera enseñado a trabajar más en equipo, si solo hubiera estado presente antes, si solo se hubiera dado más prisa. Sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamiento todavía quedaba otro estudiante que estaba en peligro. Con sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre se acercó a su alumno y procedió a hacerle lo mismo que al otro, reaccionó rápidamente y a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza el Hiraishin de su sensei se precipitó hacia el hombre y le agarró la mano

" POR QUÉ HACES ESO?!" gritó Kakashi, después de todo tenía que sacarle información de lo que había pasado aquí

" Sólo ayudo a mi nieto, Naruto. De lo que he podido ver en sus recuerdos Konoha lo único que ha hecho es matarlo poco a poco por dentro. CREÍAS QUE LO IBA A MATAR? PUES NO! MI HIJO ESTARÍA DECEPCIONADO DE ESA ALDEA DE PACOTILLA" escupió sin recelos el hombre.

" Y quien se supone que eres? No puedes venir a decirme todo esto, Naruto es de Konaha y siempre lo será." Kakashi demandó.

" Primero, yo soy Madara Uchiha, padre de Minato Uchiha-Namikaze y tu deberías saber mejor que nadie quién es Naruto, y ahora, si me disculpas me voy, no nos busques, estaremos en otro mundo antes de que este se destruya por mi plan jajajajjaj" gritaba como loco el líder del clan Uchiha.

Cogió a Naruto con una mano y antes de que Kakashi pudiera llegar a ellos ya se habían ido en un vórtice negro.

(Continuará)

O no, como vosotros queráis de todas formas quería hacer un fic crossover en el que Naruto fuera nieto de Madara y de Hashirama a la vez esté en el mundo de Ladybug. Además no he he encontrado ninguno así que por lo menos se podrá leer este crossover


	2. Chapter 2

Excención de responsabilidad: ni Naruto ni Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Sólo poseo esta historia que casualmente les ocurre a los personajes de dicho Anime y Cartoon.

Naruto tendrá un Miraculous o prodigio o como se llame, nunca me ha quedado claro. Se explicará en este capitulo pero no se me ocurre ningún poder especial como el 'Lucky charm' o el 'Cataclysm' de Ludybug y Chat Noir. Les agradecería un review con una sugerencia en la que explique la técnica y de un nombre. Ahora puede pasar lo siguiente: se te ocurre la técnica pero no el nombre que lleva, en este caso yo le intento poner nombre, y si es al revés, basándome en el nombre desarrollaré una técnica o se lo pondré a una técnica que no tenga nombre. Espero haberlo dejado claro y si es así. Disfruten de la lectura. Gracias a los que dieron fav a la historia.

(En Konoha)

Tsunade estaba muy nerviosa, mandó a un grupo de genins y un recién nombrado chunin a una misión rango B. Desertar la aldea ya es razón para perseguir a un ninja con hunter nin (ninjas cazadores) pero el hecho de que era un heredero de clan, el último miembro sin contar a su hermano traidor y usuario de Kekkei Genkai (línea de sangre), hacía la misión una clase A. De lo que leyó en lo informes podía decir que esta misión era claramente una clase S, el sujeto en cuestión estaba protegido con los Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū (los cuatro del sonido). Tuvo que pedir refuerzos a Suna, sus ninjas estaban en puestos de observación en la frontera del país, el ataque de Suna y Oto había debilitado a Konoha y sus enemigos todavía tenían la posibilidad de un ataque. La parte que más le preocupaba era Naruto, si bien el enano tenía mucha suerte, todavía llevaba el collar maldito, algo bueno no podía pasar. Apostaría por ello y conociendo su suerte, el enano perdería la movilidad o algo por estilo. Alguien. Llamó a la puerta y con un fuerte 'pase' su alumna Shizune con Tonton, su cerdito mascota, entró por la puerta, tras una inclinación de cabeza y un buenas tardes se aclaró la garganta.

" Milady el escuadrón de rescate ha regresado de su misión, el informe lo está realizando Shikamaru-san ahora mismo pero yo le informo de los daños de los integrantes del grupo." respiró hondo y se preparó para la inminente tanda de gritos." Choji Akimichi, ha consumido todas las píldoras prohibidas del clan Akimichi, no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo a no ser que intervenga usted. Neji Hyuga sufre de varias lesiones, hemorragia interna y de agotamiento de chakra. Kiba Inuzuka, tiene 3 costillas rotas y una luxación de hombro. Shikamaru Nara solo se rompió un dedo. Rock Lee ha luchado sin estar completamente curado y tardará más de lo esperado para que esté gritando de nuevo sobre las llamas de la juventud. Naruto Uzumaki, desaparecido." terminó el informe con preocupación, su maestra era aficionada al joven hiperactivo y no la culpaba, su actitud radiante le gritaba acercarse a él y ser su amiga. Tsunade estaba lívida, el mocoso, el gaki, la razón por la que volvió y aceptó el cargo de Hokage. Desaparecido. Ya no está. Tenía que hacer algo, mandar ANBU a por él.

"Yo contaré lo que ha pasado, pero antes Sasuke necesita atención médica" dijo un hombre que acababa de llegar con un salto en la ventana. Según su sensei los más brillantes ninjas no llamaban a la puerta o eso es lo que le dijo Jiraiya a Minato. Depositando a Sasuke en el escritorio esperó para dar su parte del informe.

Tsunade se acercó al cuerpo inerte del traidor y le puso sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Chakra verde desprendía las palmas de sus manos mientras realizaba el análisis.

"Rotura del húmero, tres costillas y fractura de cráneo, eso en cuanto a sus huesos." ejerció más chakra en la técnica" desgarramiento muscular, se está ensangrentando aunque el torniquete que ha hecho Kakashi ha disminuido el ritmo de pérdida de sangre. Sus ojos han sido destruidos completamente igual pasa con su órgano reproductor. Los ojos los puedo reconstruir con un viejo libro de mi abuela Mito, Porlyusica Uzumaki(tampoco me pertenece) era el mayor médico que ha pisado nunca este mundo" terminó con una adición a la medicina que poca población conoce. Se enfrentó a Kakashi cara a cara" AHORA DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ NARUTO!" exigió.

Tras una larga explicación y una sesión de esquivar kunais Tsunade se calmó, esto iba a ser una pesadilla de explicar al consejo.

(1 hora y media después) (salsa del consejo)

" Dónde está Uchiha-sama?" preguntó un hombre del consejo civil. Todos sabían del intento de huida del Uchiha y si todo había salido bien, tendrían que dorarle más la píldora para que no volviera a ocurrir.

"Bueno la misión ha sido un éxito pero ha habido problemas..."

(Tras la explicación de Tsunade)

El consejo era un gallinero, no se lo podían creer, el demonio era de la familia Uchiha. Algunos simplemente no lo creían, otros se arrepenieron y un Danzo Shimura ya tenía planes en su cabeza de usar el Kotoamatsukami de su ojo sharingan en el jinchuriki. Todo el mundo se calmó cuando una intensa corriente de KI (Killer intention) la mayoría de los civiles mojaron pantalones, los ninjas de bajo rango sintieron una pizca de miedo y hasta Tsunade tembló. De un vórtice negro salió un anciano, Magenkyo Sharingan brillaba mientras giraba violentamente. Todo el mundo sabía quien era, Madara Uchiha.

"Que tenemos aquí? Un enjambre de insectos que no tiene nada que hacer que meterse con mi Naru-chan. Sí, es mi nieto. Sí, me lo voy a llevar de aquí. Para siempre? No. Cuando volverá? En 3 años. Les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que cuidaron con él y a los demás" sonrió maliciosamente y unas cuantas explosiones se escucharon a los alrededores."Agradecer a los que cuidaron bien de él si no aquí habría un gran cráter y mis huesos no lo aguantarían. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ocuparme de unas heridas." desapareciendo en un shunshin de fuego dejando algunas cenizas detrás abandonó la sala. Nadie dijo nada. Todo estaba dicho.

(Al día siguiente- Con Naruto)

Una brisa de aire congelado le obligó a moverse en sueños, tenía frío, mucho frío. Se encogió en una bola para preservar el calor de su cuerpo. Agua fría fue lo siguiente que sintió, de verdad? Estaba cansado, le dolía todo y no podía sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo sin ser molestado. Abriendo los ojos, que de inmediato cerró para ajustar la vista a la luz que podía ver, no vio nada. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un bloque gigante de hielo sin su habitual ropa (la que lleva ahora mismo es un traje ANBU) no había nada alrededor del islote de hielo, solo agua. Supuso que el río que atravesaba el Valle del Fin le trajo hasta aquí, pero, como no se había ahogado? Cómo llegó a este islote? Una nota en el extremo del bloque llamó su atención. Con una mueca debido al dolor y al frío se trasladó a leer la nota.

 _Naruto:_

 _Soy tu abuelo por parte de padre, Madara Uchiha, se me da muy mal escribir algo así que sin rodeos te lo digo: Eres un Uchiha, tu padre era Minato Uchiha-Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, selló mi mascota fiel en ti(Kyubi) para protegerte sobre todo a ti y porque solo tu podías contenerlo. Eres un Uzumaki, pariente del Rikoudo Sennin como los Uchiha (Madara no sabe que es también Senju... Por el momento) y te he traído a otro mundo porque para que nadie te juzgues por lo que contienes si no por lo que eres. Eso por una parte, si no sabes quién es Madara Uchiha mira en tu muñeca, hay un sello con jutsus, información y comida. Te preguntarás que haces en ese lugar no? Bueno, fácil, entrenar. Eres mi nieto y no permitiré que seas débil así que sobrevive, aprende lo que puedas y llega a la civilización. Estaré vigilándote._

 _Madara_

Dejo de leer el rollo y miró su muñeca. Un sello negro con forma de sharingan, permitiendo una minúscula parte de sus tremendas reservas de chakra para fluir hacia su muñeca. Hubo dos bocanadas de humo. En la primera una pila de rollos y en la segunda un cesto con comida: fruta, carne y verduras.

Miró hacia el horizonte mientras pensaba en lo que le deparaba el futuro.

 _Time Skip_

2 años ha vivido solo. 2 años ha estado ganándose su propia comida, cocinándola, haciendo su propia ropa. En los primeros meses de su travesía aprendió a pescar y cazar con las manos desnudas a los peces. 4 meses más tarde llegó a tierra firme, una selva, y aprendió a cazar animales y utilizar sus pieles. 6 meses más tarde se encontró con una montaña en la que había una cueva que convirtió su casa. 2 meses más adelante se topó con una ciudad. Alucinó, todo era enorme, edificios más altos que la torre Hokage y máquinas metálicas que transportaba gente, parecía un tren pero sin vías (en el Narutoverse hay trenes, sale en la película de la princesa Koyuki). No quería inmiscuirse todavía con la civilización así que se fue lo más pronto que pudo.

Tras ese año decidió que ya sabía bastante sobre la supervivencia. Empezó a entrenar en sus jutsus averiguando su elemento principal que era el viento y el fuego con agua de secundario. Realizó las etapas de control sobre el fuego que consistía en encender una cerilla(o fósforo) con su chakra y sobre el agua que tenia que dar forma al agua. En viento se inició en partir la hoja por la mitad. El entrenamiento con Kage bushins era ó tres jutsus de cada elemento, el shunshin y desbloqueó el sharingan entrenando con sus clones.

También descubrió que en este mundo no usaban chakra, era todo el mundo un civil y eso le aburría muchísimo. Entrenaba mucho y quería demostrar lo bueno que era. Todo eso cambió un día en la que sintió una energía maligna, algo que no sentía desde que usó el poder de Kyubi en el Valle del Fin. Localizando la energía corrió lo máximo que pudo allí. Su velocidad había aumentado increíblemente. Cuando leyó sobre sellos de gravedad en un libro de fuinjutsu no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de un buen entrenamiento. La energía se desvaneció pero un pico de esa energía todavía se sentía en el aire. Tras horas de correr pudo sentir como esa energía cesó completamente. Siguió rumbo a donde presentía que fue y llegó a una civilización pero esta era diferente a la última que vio, había una torre metálico con forma piramedal(Torre Eiffel). También vio una cristalera gigante que se parecía a una pirámide(Louvre) y un arco gigante( Arco del Triunfo). Había cosas más extraña como un puente con candados. Sentido? Ninguno.

Estaba saltando de tejado en tejado cuando lo sintió de nuevo. Esa misma energía maligna. Se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la dirección de dicha energía y se encontró con un gigante hecho de piedra. Quizás era otra cosa como lo de los candados en el puente? Supuso que no cuando vio al gigante saltar a un estadio de fútbol donde arremetió contra un joven.

Iba a intervenir pero se detuvo al ver a un rubio con disfraz de gato enfrentar al gigante. Era divertido ver cómo sólo no podía hacerle frente. El hombre gato decía algo sobre su compañero pero no venia nadie. Ese hombre estaba delirando. Por la esquina de su ojo veía cómo una joven con un traje rojo de lunares negros hablaba con una castaña, morena de piel y siempre llevaba su móvil grabando. Vio como se determinó en ayudar al gato e ideó un plan rápido con un objeto producto de una técnica llamada Lucky Charm. Empujó a su compañero gatuno hacia el gigante, éste, lo cogió con la mano izquierda y ella se lanzó hacia la otra mano. El golem no tuvo más remedio que soltar lo que tenia en la mano derecha, una piedra. Al caer la piedra se rompió y una extraña mariposa salió de ese objeto, Naruto, cuando nadie le veía, cogió la mariposa con una bolsa improvisada y lo selló en un pergamino, necesitaría examinarla, era lo que producía esa energía maligna.

Habiéndose terminado la acción desapareció en una bocanada de humo. Dejando caer el pergamino en la mesa de la habitación dónde se había transportado, se fue a dar una ducha. Su abuelo le dejó una cuenta bancaria con una gran cantidad de dinero. Estaba seguro que era robado pero, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente. Antes había mandado a un Kage Bushin(en un henge) a alquilar una casa. Tras su ducha y vestirse con ropa que su abuelo le daba salió a la calle, no le venía mal un paseo y además tenia que hacer la compra e inscribirse en una escuela, ya era hora de que viviera una vida normal y esta ciudad era interesante.

Se paro delante de un súper mercado y entró. Tenía muchas cosas que probar y solo deseaba que hubiera Ramen. Para su desgracia no había, en vez de eso compró verduras variadas, cereales, leche ,... Se le hacía raro comprar. Cuando estaba en busca de algo que llamaron pizza se fijó en un anciano muy pequeño, camisa roja hawaiana de flores blancas, aspecto oriental y un poco calvo intentando coger un paquete de atún que había en la baldosa más alta. Cogió el paquete y se lo entregó, le daba vergüenza como muchos jóvenes que se reían del anciano no parecían querer ayudarlo.

" Muchas gracias joven, hoy soy muy afortunado, me han ayudado ya un total de tres veces." le comentó al rubio que le sonreía de igual manera. Gente como esta podían ejercer bien los miraculous por lo que seguiría al joven a su casa.

" De nada señor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la generación pasada. Vosotros nos ayudáis día a día y no tenemos como agradecerlo todo lo que hacéis." Naruto al mirar de nuevo al hombre se dio cuenta de que se había ido. Si es verdad lo que ha dicho pero algunos no se molestan en saber la opinión de los jóvenes. Suspirando se dirigió al mostrador, pagó por la comida y regresó a casa. No sin antes mandar un clon a arreglar los papeles para su asistencia a la escuela. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con una pequeña caja encima de su escritorio, al lado del pergamino con la mariposa. Se acercó y la abrió. Una luz brillante expulsaba la caja hasta que desapareció.

Un animal, pequeño, naranja rojizo, con una gran cabeza en comparación con su cuerpo y nueve colas, salió de la caja. " Hola, mi nombre es Kittsu y soy un kwami( imaginense un Kurama de pequeño) y yo represento el orden sobre los miraculous."

" Mm qué es un Miraculous? Por qué eres el kwami del orden? Y por qué tienes 9 colas?" La mente de Kittsu no pudo registrar todas las preguntas.

" Un miraculous es un objeto que encierra un kwami. Los kwami somos unas criaturas que aparecieron en La Tierra hace 10 000 años y la protegemos del mal. Podemos otorgar poderes a los humanos que le sean de ayuda. Soy un kitsune por la misma razón de que tu seas humano y los kitsunes tienen poderes sobrenaturales ya de por sí. También son sabios y mensajeros de Inari ( Dios shinto de la fertilidad) y se les consideran omniscientes. Protegen los bosques de cualquier mal. Por eso soy el Kwami del orden, por mi naturaleza kitsune. Tú has sido elegido para ser el poder de mi miraculous así que toma" Dándole un collar plateado que tenía nueve ramificaciones que formaban un circunferencia en sus extremos y un rubí en el centro del collar. Naruto cogió el collar y se lo puso, colgando al lado del collar que le entregó Tsunade hace dos años.

" Y cómo me transformo?" Sería realmente como esos disfrazados? Le gustaba la idea, sería como un ANBU, trabajando en las sombras con la cara encubierta.

" Simplemente di 'Kittsu, colas fuera' o 'Kittsu transformame' y yo haré el resto. Ah y una de mis cualidades principales que dan mi transformación es la sabiduría, la astucia y el engaño." dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

" Kittsu, colas fuera" Kittsu fue absorbido por la joya de su colgante, pero algo raro pasaba. El chakra de Kyubi estaba viajando también al miraculous y absorbiéndolo. Cuando terminó empezó a cambiar lentamente. Sintió un peso extra en su espalda, se dio la vuelta y encontró 9 colas mullidas que podía controlar a su voluntad. Eran un blanco puro con una mancha carmesí en sus extremos que le daban un toque elegante, dos pares de orejas del mismo color salieron en su cabeza. Sus caninos se alargaron y las marcas de bigotes cobraron vida, saliendo de su cuerpo como si de un zorro real se tratara. Sus uñas se alargaron y un traje ajustado blanco con un patrón en el vientre que le recordaba al sello de kyubi se materializó. Se miró en un espejo y se dio cuenta del pequeño antifaz blanco (imaginense a kyubi, tiene debajo de sus ojos una parte negra, pues lo que es negro ahora es rojo en su antifaz) que apenas cubría sus ojos, que eran de un camersí como su cola. Su iris estaba alargado como el de un felino. Sonrió al espejo, su nuevo aspecto le gustaba, pero el le pondría algo naranja...

(Continuará)

Los colores del traje los explicaré a continuación:

El blanco en la mitología japonesa, cuando un kitsune gana el máximo número de colas su color cambia a blanco u oro( no lo pongo oro porque se parecería a Modo Sabio con Kurama)

El rojo, para cambiar un poco de color, el blanco refleja la pureza y el rojo la pasión, su determinación. Y me gusta esa mezcla de colores.

Kurama y Kittsu no se fusionarán. En la mitología japonesa existen dos clases de kitsune:

-Zenko que son los enviados de Inari, seres celestes.

-Yako que tienden a ser kitsunes maliciosos.

Naruto podrá transformarse en dos versiones, la primera es de un Zenkonque es la que he descrito en este capítulo y Kittsu será con el que deba transformarse.

Kurama obviamente tendrá que ser el representante del miraculous del yako. Y su miraculous es... Venga adivinen y me cuentan xP.


	3. Chapter 3

**Excención de responsabilidad: ni Naruto ni Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir me pertenecen. Sólo poseo esta historia que casualmente les ocurre a los personajes de dicho Anime y Cartoon**

Todo París estaba en alerta máxima. El anterior día una horda de mariposas negras volaba alrededor de la ciudad. Iban akumatizando (nuevo verbo? Ya saben, que le posee un akuma) a la gente. Los ciudadanos tenían la esperanza de que sus nuevo héroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir, aparecieran y salvaran la situación como la última vez.

Naruto no lo entendía, había sellado la mariposa negra, cómo logró escapar? Sospechaba que era por el sello que había puesto en el rollo. Se suponía que sólo iba a sellar una mariposa, pero, por lo que vio, es capaz de clonarse y destruyó la matriz de sellado desde el interior. Era inaudito, se preguntaba si alguien le sellaba, ¿Sería capaz de forzar la matriz ,como la mariposa había hecho, con sus clones? Sin duda tendría que experimentarlo con sus clones como conejillos de india.

Una palmadita en su mejilla le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al pequeño ser que le miraba con sus diminutos ojos. Le pareció extraño la compañía del kwami. Le animaba el día el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, era amable y dulce aunque tiene sus momentos... filosóficos. " Naruto tenemos que ir, podrían destruir la ciudad entera y, aunque Ladybug con su Lucky Charm podía reconstruir los daños materiales, las vidas perdidas no se recuperarían" Kittsu, como un kitsune, tenía la intención de proteger París, esta ciudad es su bosque, sus habitantes los animales y los edificios los árboles en los que habitan. Se aseguraría de que nadie saliese herido.

En la otra parte de la habitación se encontraba una criatura similar a Kittsu. Solo se diferenciaban en los colores. Mientras Kittsu era de un naranja rojizo, este era de un color oscuro pero con parte de su pelaje rojo (ver imagen de Zorua) tenía un aspecto más salvaje que Kittsu. "Estúpidos humanos, sus sentimientos son los que les llevarán a su fin. El viejo decía que el elegido nacería y nos liberarían. Mírame, encerrado en un niño que llevaba un traje naranja que opacaba al sol. Yo, el gran Kyubi no Kitsune. Y ahora soy un pequeño e insignificante ser." Terminó su pequeño discurso. Naruto le hizo caso omiso, seguro que el ' Oh tan grande Kyubi' resultaba un poco extresante, esa historia la contó como 10 veces en las últimas horas. Además el naranja no era tan malo, lo único malo aquí era su gusto para los colores. Suspiró y se paso su mano por su pelo. Maldita sea el momento en que se volvió a transformarse en Naruto.

(Flashback el día anterior)

El collar estaba haciendo sonidos raros y las colas estaba desapareciendo a un ritmo alarmante (Lo siento se me olvidó explicar en el anterior episodio una cosa, en los pendientes de Ladybug, los puntos advierten del tiempo que le queda de transformación, a Chat Noir las almohadillas del pie del gato en su anillo hace el mismo efecto. Para Naruto el collar con las nueve colas hará lo siguiente: cada cola desaparecerá y en el caso de que todas las colas desaparecieran, el rubí del centro caería al suelo y de él saldría Kittsu. Siento tener que hacer esta larga aclaración). Al pasar el tiempo límite, una luz brillante envolvió a Naruto y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Sintió un gran dolor de estómago, mirando debajo de su camisa negra se dio cuenta de que el sello de Kyubi se desvanecía." Quién osa despertar al gran Kyubi" rugió una voz aguda. Mirando hacia la dirección de la voz se encontró con un kwami parecido a Kittsu pero tenía muchas diferencias como el color y la acumulación de pelo en su cuello pareciendo una bufanda. Era muy kawaii pero no creía lo que decía, él, esta cosita tan pequeña, el Kyubi? Si bien su sello había desaparecido, y no sentía mucho al Kyubi, eso no era razones suficientes para creerle. " Humanos idiotas, no habías dicho a nadie sobre mí en este mundo, como lo hubiera adivinado a no ser que yo fuera el mismo?" vale, ahí tenía un punto, pero que había pasado? Había escapado para destruir la ciudad? " Odio la naturaleza humana, predicibles. No he 'escapado' del sello para destruir la ciudad. De hecho yo nunca tenía la intención de destruir Konoha, fui controlado por un miembro del clan Uchiha" en este nombre gruño sacando sus caninos" hasta que me liberé del genjutsu en el que me metió hace 3 años (misión a la tierras de las olas). Ahora por qué he salido? Creo que se debe a que tanto yo como Kittsu somos kitsunes y el miraculous está diseñado para dar poderes del kwami al portador. El sello funcionaba de la misma forma así que sirvió de catalizador para poder liberarme, pero dado el hecho que mi chakra es demasiado demoníaco para el miraculous tuve que usar el collar verde que tienes ahora mismo puesto. Parece ser un purificador de mi chakra, y me recuerda al hombre palo al que me enfrenté junto a su abuelo." Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risa, hombre palo, el peor apodo que ha oído nunca. Su teoría tenía un fundamento firme( y si no lo tiene es mi fic así que yo digo que sí lo tiene ':D) y al parecer Kittsu opinaba lo mismo, suspiró resignándose, si no iba a ser un ente malévola, podía manejarla y además eso quería decir que podía transformarse con Kyubi, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió en su cara.

" Kyubi, colas fuera" gritó Naruto, nada ocurrió. Kyubi se sostenía el estómago de la risa. Supuso que para la transformación haría falta decir su nombre. Kyubi solo era un título, una clase de kitsune.

" Kit, mi nombre es Kurama si no la transormación no tendrá efecto" sinceramente quería ver su aspecto y su poder, sería como tener la primera capa activada?

"Kurama! Colas fuera!" en una luz similar al de hace un momento, el mismo hombre pero con distintos colores salió de la transformación. Estos colores se podrían considerar los opuestos al de la otra. Color negro, como el traje del tío gato, y azul ( el azul de una llama). También había unas muñequeras negras con colas, el mismo símbolo que el collar que le dio Kittsu.

(Fin del Flashback)

" Vamos Naruto tenemos que ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir" insistió Kittsu, tenía razón, esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzado. Transformándose en su versión heroica (no se como llamar a eso) saltó por la ventana de su piso y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la Torre Eiffel. Cuando llegó vio como una niña de su edad caía desde la torre gritando para que alguien le ayudara. Encogiéndose de hombros supuso que le tocaba a él salvarla y con un estallido de velocidad corrió unos cuantos metros dejando imágenes residuales blancas y rojas atrás. Dio un salto y logró captar a la niña que en su opinión apestaba a perfume, casi anulaba por completo su sentido del olfato pero todavía era capaz de oler a un gato que se acercaba por detrás.

" Quién se supone que eres tú? Eres otro súper héroe o alguien. Akumatizado?" preguntó cautelosamente Chat Noir, había más gente como él y Ladybug?

" Mi nombre es mm.. Esto... Llámame Kitsune por el momento" ofreció con una sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de una figura roja aterrizar al lado de Chat Noir."Buenas Ladybug, que se te ofrece?" pidió Naruto, hacía mucho tiempo que no interactuaba con alguien de su edad y trabajaría con estos dos de ahora en adelante, por qué no llevarse bien desde el principio? Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía a la niña que había salvado que estaba muy cómoda con estrellas en los ojos y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La soltó en el suelo y sus quejas llegaron a sus sensibles oídos, al parecer le gusta mucho sus brazos, suspiró. Deseaba que no hubiera gente así en su clase de escuela. Si supiera...

" Tenemos que detener al Hearth Stone que está en la torre con Mylene" se apresuró Ladybug con su voz dominante. Y así lo hicieron, subieron a la torre hábilmente y se apresuraron a capturar al golem. Un gran ruido les llamó la atención, el golem estaba expulsando un enjambre de mariposas negras que se arremolinaron y formaron una cara gigantesca

" Ciudadanos de París, mi nombres es Hawkmoth, soy capaz de liberar a todos de las mariposas pero a cambio necesitaré los miraculous de Chat Noir, Ladybug y el zorrito nuevo." dijo la formación de mariposas

"Sí, si quieres también te entregamos un cuchillo y nos apuñalamos a nosotros mismo" comentó con sarcasmo Naruto, los villanos solían ser muy tontos. Toman a los súper héroes como gente mediocre y así es como les derrota. Ladybug sacó su yoyó y se dispuso a liberar del mal a todas las akuma. Cosa que terminó cumpliendo. Solo deseaba que el tuviera un arma como el palo del gato y el yoyó de la mariquita. Un arma se materializó al pensarlo y extendiendo la mano un Shakujo aterrizó en su mano. Esta era su arma? Un bastón de monje? Resoplando dio un bastonazo en el suelo y una grieta se abrió debajo de él. La tierra se levantó y empezó a moverse según el dirigía el bastón. Esto era muy interesante. Dio un falso golpe en el aire y pudo levitar. Eso le aclaró que tenía poder sobre los elementos. Sin duda mejor que un palo que se alarga y encoge.

Ladybug terminó de purificar todos los akumas y se puso a hablarle a la cámara. Él no le hacía mucho caso, estaba ocupado jugando con su shakujo. Recordó que a menudo los sabios llevaban un shakujo y como le dijo Kittsu, él era muy sabio. Se preguntaba si Kurama también tenía su propia arma. Un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos por lo que miró en esa dirección. El golem de la torre había llamado a los otros golem que ahora trepaban a la parte superior. Ladybug estaba en la parte más alta con lo dedujo que era un paracaídas y Chat Noir se peleaba con otros golems. Apuntó su shakujo al aire y lo movió. Empezó a volar. Se acercó al sitio donde se encontraba Ladybug

" Necesitas algo de ayuda?" preguntó de manera casual. Ladybug le dirigió una mirada, de verdad este tío era uno de ellos? Lo único que ha hecho por ahora es salvar a Chloé y jugar con un bastón de viejo.

"Creo que sé cómo derrotarlo. No tenemos que alejar a Mylene de él, les tenemos que acercar más" explicó con una sonrisa Ladybug. si conseguía juntarlos...

" Yo me ocupo de ello, llevo esperando un día a usar esto!" dijo Kitsune emocionado. Usando su chakra, le dio forma y lo expulsaba poco a poco por su espalda. Cadenas resplandecientes aparecieron, cobraron vida, se movían como una serpiente que busca su presa. A un ritmo lento la cadena se envolvió en la mano del golem y la atrajo al pecho del gigante de roca. Mylene, la chica que había sido secuestrada, no tuvo más remedio que juntar sus labios con el trozo de piedra que tenía el golem por mano. Al sentir la chica que le gustaba dándole un beso, soltó el papel que contenía el akuma y Ladybug aprovechó el momento y rompió el papel. una pequeña mariposa negra salió del papel y cuando se disponía a atraparla Ivan, el chico que había sido esclavizado empezó a caer, junto a Mylene. Se tiró a por ella mientras con su yoyó atrapó a la mariposa. Agarró a Ivan y Chat Noir cogió a Mylene con su bastón extensible.

Una mariposa blanca salió del yoyó (es lo que eso parece no? Un yoyó) y voló. Naruto sonrió y se acercó al grupo que había bajado de la torre. La prensa les esperaban y querían saber el nombre del nuevo héroe.

"Disculpen me permitís que haga algunas preguntas?" Naruto volvió la vista a la mujer que había hablado, se acuerda de ella, era la que estaba todo el rato grabando lo del estadio.

"Por supuesto" habló Chat Noir mientras Alya sonreía. Tras una ronda de preguntas a Chat Noir y Ladybug vino el turno de Naruto.

"Seguro que todo París se está preguntando quién es el nuevo héroe, nos puede decir su nombre?" preguntó Alya mientras grababa con su móvil. El día se pone cada vez mejor, otro héroe y éste parecía ser fuerte por lo que ha visto. Controlar la tierra, el agua y el aire a su voluntad? No habrá villano que se le resista

"Me puedes llamar Kitsune" contestó Naruto, al ver su mirada decidió explicar el nombre" un kitsune es un zorro que protege un bosque, tiene poderes y su mayor especialidad es la ilusión. París es mi bosque, y si algún mal entra, que sepa que tendrá que pasar dos veces por encima mía." las puntas camersí de sus colas parecía brillar y sus ojos se convirtieron en el Sharingan para dejar claro su punto.

"A que te refieres con pasar dos veces por encima de ti?" Alya era curiosa en cuanto a lo que se refiere. Le vio sacar un brazalete y se lo puso en su muñeca. Se quitó el collar y una luz brilló seguida de humo que no dejaba ver que pasaba detrás. Un grito de 'Kurama, colas fuera' fue escuchado por todos que se sintieron confundidos excepto Chat Noir y Ladybug. La misma figura que estaba de pie antes pero con distinto traje se alzaba blandiendo sus 9 colas detrás de él como un abanico.

"A esto me refería" habló Naruto, su voz un poco más grave. La verdad, mientras transformarse con Kittsu le hizo pensar con más facilidad, Kurama le daba una seguridad y determinación que creía que podía hacer frente a lo que más le aterra, los fantasmas. Esta transformación tenía un gran inconveniente, aparte de que sus músculos estaban trabajando a mil por hora para que pudiera soportar el inmenso chakra que ahora poseía, le hizo ser más distante. Cuanto menos contacto con los demás hacía era mejor. Por eso le gusta más transformarse con Kittsu, le daba confianza y le calentaba el corazón siempre que se transformaban.

Sintió algo chocando contra su espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica que había salvado antes abrazándolo. Le hacía nervioso, él-no-era-un-peluche. "Mi héroe, me has salvado la vida. Le diré a papá que construya una estatua en tu honor" Kitsune tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver los delirios de la chica.

" Emm ¿Gracias?" no veía la utilidad de tener una estatua, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Alya estaba echando humo, la petarda de la rubia que esta mañana le había echado de su asiento le había interrumpido su entrevista para el Ladyblog. Un pitido le sacó de sus pensamientos y se volvió a ver lo que estaba pasando entre los dos rubios. "Lo siento pero el tiempo se acaba, volveremos a encontrarnos y haré esa entrevista" y con eso Kitsune desapareció en otro estallido de velocidad pero esta vez en negro y azul.

(Time Skip: Día siguiente)

Naruto iba de camino a la escuela. Esta mañana estaba muy cansado, no debería haberse transformado con Kurama, le dejaba muy desgastado. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de ka cara, le había crecido mucho el pelo, dejando caer un mechón de pelo a ambos lados de la cara y su pelo llegaba hasta los hombros. Siempre quiso ser como el Yondaime y al enterarse de que era su padre, quería tener algo en común con él. Llevaba puesto una playera blanca, encima de esta había una chaqueta abierta de color verde y unos pantalones azul oscuro.

Una campana sonó al otro lado de la calle y empezó a correr a velocidad humana, su primer día de clases y ya va tarde, suspiró al llegar delante de la que será su clase por el próximo año. La abrió y entró. Todo el mundo se fijo en él haciéndole nervioso, podía sentir su collar temblando de la emoción, Kittsu para ocultarse podía habitar dentro del collar como si fuera un sello. Kurama simplemente volvió al sello dentro de Naruto que, aunque salía todavía podía volver. La profesora se presentó y le dijo que se sentara, buscó un sitio con la mirada y vio a la misma chica que ayer salvó como Kitsune. Apartó rápidamente la mirada, no quería que nadie lo reconociera, se fijo también que la chica de la entrevista estaba aquí. Un sitio delante de ella no estaba ocupado así que se fue a sentar allí. Un chico rubio de ojos verdes estaba al otro lado de la mesa en la que él se sentaba. Decidiendo hacer algunos amigos le sonrió y se presentó.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. Espero no molestar sentándome aquí." Adrien sonrió también, este sería su primer amigo aquí, obviando a Chloe.

" Me llamo Adrien Agreste, encantado de conocerte Naruto. Este es mi primer día aquí al igual que tú" No se le daba muy bien hacer amigos pero supuso que todo estaba bien cuando Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Genial, así no seré el único nuevo aquí." Alya estaba mirando a los dos chicos nuevos y ,aunque Adrien ayer intentó pegar un chicle a la silla de Marinette, parecían muy majos. Se fijó en las marcas de bigotes que tenía el chico nuevo en la cara y se preguntaba si eran cicatrices o un tatuaje. Se levantó de sus sitio y fue hasta el asiento de Naruto mientras éste andaba distraído. Lanzó su mano a la cara del niño y no, no eran cicatrices. Un ruidito se escuchaba en casi toda la clase, bajando la mirada se rió al ver que era el nuevo ronronando como un gatito al toque de sus dedos en sus marcas. Al dejar de acariciar, Naruto se volvió del color de un tomate. Esa era su más dolorosa debilidad, sus mejillas. Y ahora al ser el titular de dos miraculous que son zorros le ha dado más sensibilidad de lo normal, un simple toque y perdía el sentido de lo que estaba haciendo.

Adrien no paraba de reírse, él era el titular del miraculous del gato, no se supone que el debe de ser el que ronronea? " Oii no hagas eso que mis mejillas son muy sensibles'tebayo!" gritó Naruto a la niña que se estaba riendo igual que toda la clase. Se sacudió la cabeza y la puso entre sus manos. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que suponía a priori.

" Mi nombre es Alya y ésta a mi lado es Marinette" se presentó Alya al rubio que levantó la vista para hacer contacto visual con la niña que había mencionado antes. Tenía el pelo oscuro y ojos azules, dos coletas recogían su pelo por detrás. Tenía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas enrojecidas.

"Seas quién seas te pido por favor que no toques mis bigotes!" seguía molesto. Quién no lo estaría? Llevar dos años sin ver a sus amigos, aislarte de la sociedad porque tu abuelo no quería que fuera débil, llegar a la ciudad, convertirse en un héroe, y cuando por fin puede hacer un amigo va y le hacen quedar mal. Un calor subió hasta su pecho, Kittsu le calmaba muchas veces de sus arrebatos. Ponía orden al caos que era su vida. Jejejee ahora lo pillaba, el Kwami del Orden. Que gran razón. En su mente podía oír los gritos de Kurama en su jaula gritando por su muerte. NUNCA intentes tocar los bigotes a Kurama a no ser que quieras quedarte sin brazo. O sin vida.

" Bigotes?" preguntó Adrien inclinando la cabeza. Naruto facepalm (se palmeó la cara por su estupidez)

"Sí, bigotes, nací con ellos por lo que los considero marcas de nacimiento" En realidad no era una mentira, ya tenía las marcas en su cara cuando nació por el chakra de Kurama en el vientre de su madre."Siempre me han dicho que soy tan astuto como un zorro y que mis bigotes es la indicación de que en otra vida fui un zorro. Tonterías" Todo verdad pero contado desde otra perspectiva. Siempre le habían dicho que era la reencarnación del Kyubi, un zorro. Y Hokage-jiji siempre le decía que tanto su sonrisa y sus bromas eran astutas.

"Vale... Cambiando de tema, habéis visto el nuevo blog que he hecho sobre Ladybug, Chat Noir y Kitsune?" comentó Alya sacando el móvil y enseñándoles su creación. Había fotos en las que salían los tres, en las que salía cada uno por separado. Una imagen en las que señalaba todas las diferencias entre las dos transformaciones de Kitsune. Una en la que Chat Noir besaba la mano de Ladybug y otra en la que Kitsune protegía a Ladybug de un impacto de roca. "Quién hace mejor pareja, Ladybug con Chat Noir o Ladybug con Kitsune?" preguntó Alya.

"Yo creo que Chat Noir y Ladybug" dijo automáticamente Adrien. Él y su lady juntos, se sonrojo cubriéndose un poco la cara para que nadie lo notara.

"Yo creo que Kitsune y Ladybug harían buena pareja, a los dos se le ve muy dedicados, no quiero decir que a Chat Noir no. Pero creo que serían buena pareja." terminó Alya. Marinette estaba un poco molesta. Que pasa si ella no quería estar con ninguno de los dos. Y si no volvía a ser más Ladybug. Sus crecientes problemas se solucionarían en nada. Cuando iba a expresar su opinión Naruto se le adelantó.

"Yo prefiero no opinar. Quiero decir, primero, habéis parado a pensar si detrás de esa máscara, esa persona, tiene sentimientos hacia otra que ya conoce. Segundo, y si Ladybug simplemente no quiere estar con ellos o no tiene esa orientación sexual? En estos días es frecuente y yo la respetaría tanto si ella ama a un hombre como si ama a una mujer. Lo mismo va con Kitsune y Chat Noir. Y por último, creo que los tres tienen cosas más importantes que pensar mientras que están tratando de salvar la ciudad. No creo que se preocupen en mitad de la batalla por si dejaba de quererle otro súper héroe. Puede que su relación sólo sea profesional y que ellos mismos no sean conscientes de las identidades de los otros." Naruto podía decir que se sentía a gusto. El todavía seguía queriendo a Sakura después de todo estos años y no iba a decir que se enamoraría tan a la ligera.

Alya estaba cabizbaja, sólo era dar su opinión no cortar todo el juego "Yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, son personas que sienten, que aman y que trabajan. Dicen que no es bueno mezclar el trabajo con el amor." añadió Marinette para apoyar da Naruto. Tanto Adrien como Alya bajaron más la cabeza murmurando cosas como 'aguafiestas' o 'rompe-esperanza'

"Por lo menos podréis opinar quién os gusta más y decir un porqué." se quejó Alya." A mi me gusta Ladybug, representa a todas las mujeres que luchan contra el mal, siempre salen héroes pero no heroínas, ya era hora de que la mujer se encargue!" opinó Alya

" A mi me gusta más Ladybug, su determinación y sus palabras que muestran confianza hacen que anime solo al escuchar su nombre" soltó Adrien sin percatarse la vergüenza que sentía ahora mismo Marinette.

"Yo creo que mm Ladybug todavía tiene mucho que aprender igual que Chat Noir pero Kitsune tenía un amplio conocimiento del terreno sabiendo exactamente donde estar y cuando por ejemplo cuando salvó a Chloe" dijo Marinette, en realidad no fue capaz de ver la velocidad que llevaba Kitsune cuando salvó a Chloe. Sólo la vio caer y cuando iba a salvarla una mancha apareció y Chloe estaba en manos de Kitsune. Adrien sintió una punzada de celos de Kitsune pero tan rápido como apareció se fue. Eran compañeros y si uno era mejor que el otro, no pasaba nada, todavía era un novato.

" Ladybug, chica interesante, tiene gran determinación pero falta de confianza desde mi punto de vista. Dudó unos segundos si hacer frente a la horda de golems. Unos segundos puede significar vidas en juego. Pero supo resolverlo.

Chat Noir, parece un gato enjaulado que quiere lucirse. No piensa en sus acciones ni en las consecuencias que tendrán, pero es leal, con gran confianza sin ser arrogante y confía en sus compañeros plenamente.

Kitsune, inteligente, rápido con gran poder pero quiere mostrar todo lo que puede hacer. A veces lo más sencillo es lo menos obvio. Puede idear un mecanismo que empujando una bola dé a una ficha de dominó que haga un recorrido con más fichas de dominó que empuja un vaso de plástico que tenía canicas, las esparce por el suelo... Etc. O puede simplemente clavar un cuchillo. Otro ejemplo, en las comedias muchas veces sale la típica pareja de hombres que van a entrar a una casa. Uno entra por la ventana del segundo piso y el otro simplemente gira el pomo de la puerta. La idea puede ser perfecta pero es realmente necesaria de realizar? No habrá otra forma más simple?" los 3 miraban a Naruto con confusión. Se estaba yendo por las ramas y todavía no había dicho quién era su favorito." Chat Noir es mi favorito, tiene carisma, lealtad, y predisposición al trabajo en equipo, algo que valoro mucho."

Adrien estaba contento, al final 2 de ellos preferían a Ladybug, 1 a Chat Noir y 1a Kitsune y todas por diferentes razones. Al final tocó la campana para irse ya a casa y todo el mundo salió del colegio.

 **(Continuará)**

 **No habrá la escena del paraguas, las parejas no las tengo decididas espero que me déis vuestra opinión sobre cuál debería de ser. Pueden ser las siguiente:**

 **\- Marinette- Adrien/Naruto**

 **-Marinette- Naruto y Adrien (sí ambos a la vez)**

 **Marinette- Nathanaël**

 **\- Alya- Nino/Naruto/Adrien**

 **-Juleka-Naruto ( esta pareja me gustaría)**

 **\- Naruto- Alix Kubdel (Timebreaker nombre del que me inspiré para mi nick)**

 **Naruto- Alix, Alya, Juleka.**

 **No sé cualquier pareja y veré su puedo formarla. ( menos Chloe y Sabrina, no las soporto).**

 **Cada vez los capítulos son más extensos, me he dado cuenta, el primero tenía 1900, el segundo 3000 y este 4000. Espero que les agrade el capítulo al menos, porque lo he leído tres veces y yo lo veo bien. Dejen un mensaje sobre opiniones del curso de la historia, si les gusta, alguna sugerencia, ánimos para el escritor ( siempre vienen bien¿no?)**

 **Intentaré publicar tres capítulos cada semana, en cuanto tenga el capítulo escrito lo publicare( no sin antes repasar faltas de ortografía, que si veis alguna avisenme, escribo con el móvil y no es para nada la mejor herramienta para escribir). Tened en cuenta que tengo que volver a ver los capítulos del cartoon para que tenga una buena base en cada capítulo, por eso la tardanza( tampoco creo que dos días sea mucho)**

 **Gracias por leer nos vemos!( seguramente el domingo)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Excención de responsabilidad: ni Naruto ni Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Sólo poseo esta historia que casualmente les ocurre a los personajes de dicho Anime y Cartoon.**

 **Contestando mis primeros reviews ^_^'**

 **Maestro godragon: no sé si eres una persona o tres o una persona tripolar, en todo caso gracias por tu consejo, por tu review y por tu apoyo. Sakura no tendrá más protagonismo que Akamaru, no te preocupes. El Adrien/Marinette lo intentaré comenzar en próximos capítulos. Y con hermana mayor de varios hermanitos supongo que es Alya. Bueno llevaré la cuenta de las posibles parejas.**

 **Loko89772: gracias por tu review, original la historia tenía que ser si o sí, no hay otra crossover de estas dos series xD. Aunque espero que haya. Pueden tomar libremente mi historia como modelo y construirla desde cuando quieran, no me importa. Naruto Juleka/ Alix, vale voy apuntando ;)**

 **Dsarcas: Otra Juleka, vale. Tienes razón, la actitud pesimista de Juleka y la felicidad radiante de Naruto son totalmente opuestos.**

 **En total llevo:**

 **Marinette x Adrien: 1**

 **Naruto x Alix: 1**

 **Naruto x Juleka: 2**

 **Lo difícil del Juleka x Naruto es cómo meterla en la trama, ya veré lo que haré jejej.**

(Base oculta)

Madara Uchiha es un hombre con mucha experiencia en la vida:

Ha odiado, luchado, matado, amado. Ha tenido un hijo y ahora tenía un nieto. Perdió a su esposa y a su hijo. Quería cuidar de su nieto, pero a su edad le costaría mucho. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y se arrepentía de haber ideado la recreación del Juubi. Ha visto todo lo que ha hecho su nieto, el héroe de una ciudad 5 veces más grande que Konoha, estaba orgulloso por eso. Pero los villanos que aparecían los podían derrotar un mero chunin sin esfuerzo. Era consciente de que si su nieto era el que debía parar su descabellado plan tenía que ayudarlo y, ¿Qué mejor forma de ayudarle que entrenarle? Su nieto no aprendía bien leyendo de pergaminos, tenía que ver la técnica y a través de esfuerzo lo lograría. Esto obviamente no lo extrañaba, teniendo el Sharingan era muy fácil aprender solo con ver la técnica. Además su nieto todavía no había desbloqueado el Magenkyo y si jugaba bien con la fecha de su inminente muerte sería capaz de darle una última utilidad a su vida. Se levantó del asiento en el que había pasado sentado durante 4 horas y agarró un pergamino, metiéndolo dentro de su kimono blanco. Desapareció en una llamarada negra sólo para aparecer en un apartamento con las paredes azul claro. Había multitud de sellos en las paredes casi indetectables. Sellos de seguridad, él era un ninja de élite, sellos cómo esos no le afectaban. Podía sentir a su nieto acercándose a su hogar. Era la única persona que tiene chakra por aquí y una cantidad descomunal, se le hacía fácil localizarle aún estando dormido.

Se escuchó el ruido de la llave glopeando la cerradura y chisquido. Después el sonido de la llave retirándose y la puerta se abrió. Un joven de pelo rubio, 6 marcas como bigotes en las mejillas (tres en cada mejilla) ojos azules 1'70 metros de altura.

Naruto no lo podía creer, un viejo había entrado en su casa, aún estando activos los sellos de seguridad y se parecía mucho a la imagen de su abuelo que vio en el libro que su abuelo le dio" ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa, señor?"

Madara le dio una breve sonrisa al ver el cuerpo de su nieto tenso esperando cualquier movimiento de él." Yo Naru-chan soy Madara Uchiha, como ya sabes, tu abuelo." era divertido ver la cara desconfiada de su nieto cuando le miraba.

Kurama no perdió su oportunidad, salió rápido del sello y atacó a Madara con sus pequeñas patitas " Te voy a matar Madara por utilizarme dos veces" Naruto le agarró de la cola por lo que no podía moverse" Sueltame voy a acabar con el canoso humano!"

Madara activó su Magenkyo y con un genjutsu tranquilizó a Kurama " Venga cachorrito no te pongas así conmigo" soltó Madara con una sonrisa fingida. Se dio cuenta de que era más fácil controlar a Kyubi de la forma que está ahora a cuando era de 30 metros de altura.

"Y que haces aquí 'abuelo'?" Naruto no quería desconfiar, nadie sabía del nombre de su abuelo así que o era alguien de su mundo o su abuelo. Decidió seguir su corazonada creyéndole.

"He venido para finalizar tu entrenamiento, tú solo, sin una orientación adecuada, no podrás mejorar mucho" Kittsu 'salió' del collar y se quedó mirando al anciano. Era inteligente y manipulador pero quiere a Naruto, se le nota en la mirada. Naruto le contó que su abuelo era uno de los ninjas más fuertes en su época, eso quería decir que era uno de los mejores asesinos, no se fiaba mucho de él. Sobre todo cuando le vio formarse una sonrisa maliciosa. "No creas que será fácil, entrenameros todo el día, hoy te dejo que descanses, empezaremos mañana a las 6:00 así que duerme!" mandó Madara con exigencia. Naruto se estremecía de repente. Tenía que ir a la escuela, cómo lo haría?" Kage bushin Naruto, tenemos que trabajar en tus emociones, se te notan a una legua"

"Eso le digo siempre yo" Naruto le dio una palmada a Kurama que le envió a volar a la pared. En dos días que lleva juntos se lo ha dicho 4 veces.

"Vale Mada-jiji voy a dormir" suspiró y se fue. Madara no quería forzarle pero su tiempo se acababa y cuanto más aprenda su nieto de él sería mejor. Todos estos años ha estado escribiendo sus jutsus para dejárselos a su nieto. También se sorprendió por los orígenes de Naruto. Al enterarse quién era su nieto no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que le dio la vida. Resulta que fue Kushina Senju-Uzumaki, el destino se reía de él, su hijo un Uchiha y una Senju, nieta de Hashirama, juntos. Era prácticamente mitad Senju y Uchiha ya que los Uzumaki eran primos de los Senju. Con un bostezo él también fue a dormir, mañana prometía ser un largo día.

(Time Skip: día siguiente)

Naruto se levantó a las 5:30 para prepararse para su entrenamiento, dejó a Kittsu durmiendo en su cama (la de Naruto) y fue a ducharse. Se vistió en su traje ANBU y desayunó. Su abuelo ya estaba listo a la hora prometida, creó un clon de sombra y le ordenó a ir a la escuela. Le dijo que si un villano aparecía que le informara o se autodestruyese cosa que le valió una mala mirada del clon. Madara puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y desaparecieron.

Una llanura rodeada de montañas es donde aparecieron. Madara le ordenó a Naruto que se sentara en el suelo. Sacó un papel y se lo tendió a Naruto."Este será tu programa de entrenamiento"

Naruto lo cogió y lo leyó:

 _6:00-9:00: Control de chakra_

 _9:00-11:00: practica Fuinjutsu_

 _11:00-12:00: pausa para una comida para reponer fuerzas/puede ir al colegio mientras (sería en el recreo)_

 _12:00-15:00: Practica de ninjutsu_

 _15:00-18:00: práctica de taijutsu_

 _18:00-19:00: practica de bōjutsu_

 _19:00-20:00: practica de kenjutsu_

 _20:00-22:00: practica de genjutsu_

 _*Siempre tendrás que usar un mínimo de 100 clones y cada día aumentara la cantidad en 5 más._

Éstos días iban a ser muy largos...

(Time Skip una semana más tarde)

Naruto estaba absolutamente cansado, duerme 7 horas y las demás las pasa entrenando. Su abuelo le exigía cada vez más y más. Había madurado completamente el sharingan, al parecer iba por niveles, él creía que era como el byakugan, un nivel y no hay más, pero el sharingan tiene 3 etapas iniciales según su abuelo y dos etapas avanzadas. Sin embargo le dijo que no se preocupara por las dos siguientes.

Madara creía que si despertaba el Magenkyo no se quedaría ciego por dos razones:

La primera era por ser mitad Senju y mitad Uchiha, su cuerpo sana más rápido de lo normal.

La segunda era el chakra del Kyubi, tenía un efecto sanador.

Si su hijo pudo despertar el Rinnegan tras ver a su madre muerta porque ya tenía el Magenkyo despierto, eso sería de gran ayuda. Pero entonces cómo lo lograría? Vio a Kittsu en la esquina de sus ojos. Claro igual que con su hijo un animal sería la clave, pero Naruto le mataría si algo le pasaba a su amigo kitsune. Benditos genjutsus. Llevaría a cabo su plan esta noche.

(Time Skip: 1:00 de la madrugada)

Madara se encontraba enfrente de la cama de su nieto, Kit su estaba durmiendo al lado suya (en la almohada) y Kurama seguramente estaba en el sello. Preparó un genjutsu de doble capa. La primera capa hacía indetectable el uso de chakra y la segunda era el genjutsu en si.

Naruto notó un olor a humo en el aire, poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse que toda su habitación estaba en llamas. Se asustó cuando vio que la puerta estaba bloqueada por las llamas y que su cama poco a poco también era consumida. Kittsu todavía estaba dormido, así que lo cogió y se despertó. Kittsu miraba en todas partes confundido, cuando vio el fuego y ninguna salida se le ocurrió una idea.

"Naruto transformate, serás inmune a las llamas!" exclamó Kittsu. Naruto siguió su consejo y gritó 'Kittsu transformame'. Cuando su transformación finalizó no sentía nada de calor.

(Fuera del genjutsu)

Madara veía que hacía su nieto en el genjutsu y anotaba en un cuaderno los fallos que estaba cometiendo. Si hubiera mantenido la cabeza fría habría pensado en usar un jutsu de agua o con su control sobre el fuego apartarlo simplemente. También podía convocar a su shakujo y controlar las llamas o simplemente con un rasengan destrozar la pared y huir. Tenía muchas opciones.

(Dentro del genjutsu)

Naruto fue capaz de limpiar el camino fuera de su habitación. Cuando salió vio el cadáver de su abuelo chamuscado, unas lágrimas se le escaparon, el último de su familia había muerto y fue por su culpa, o así lo sentía en ese momento. Si se hubiera despertado antes su abuelo hubiera vivido, si sólo fuera más fuerte...

Un pitido le sacó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia el collar que estaba negro por las llamas. Su tiempo se le estaba agotando muy deprisa. Se dio prisa y salió de su apartamento. La mayoría de las casas también estaba en llamas y una figura roja flotaba encima de la Torre Eiffel. Activando el sharingan pudo ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir luchando con el personaje. Entró en un debate interno, podía ir a ayudar a los dos súper héroes o ayudar a los civiles. Si moría Ladybug no podrían capturar el akuma a no ser que alguien se transforme con el permiso de su Kwami. Pero los civiles si morían no podrían sobrevivir. No podía usar su kage bushin porque morirían con el calor de las llamas. Su transformación se acababa. Chat Noir fue enviado a volar a un edificio. Las llamas estaban cerca de una familia que intentaba huir de las llamas en el otro extremo de la calle. Con un grito fue a ayudar a la familia cuando vio las llamas acercarse a una gasolinera. Habría miles de heridos si explotaba. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero las llamas parecían ir más rápido que él hasta que llegaron a la gasolinera.

BOOOM!

Cerró los ojos cuando la sangre de la familia le llegó a la cara. Se sentía impotente, no pudo hacer nada. Todo lo que entreno, todo lo que luchó. Nada no servía para nada. Lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba mirando al techo de su propia habitación, salto de su cama y miró por la ventana, todo estaba tranquilo, estaba bien. Seguía sangrando como en su pesadilla y fue al espejo a mirarse. Sus ojos habían cambiado. Su sharingan estaba activado pero era muy distinto a lo normal (está en la portada de esta historia). Su abuelo entró a su habitación con una sonrisa amable.

"Lo siento Naruto. Eso que has vivido no ha sido un sueño, sino un genjutsu" Naruto se sorprendió, no lo había notado, sus manos no paraban de temblar y sus ojos seguían sangrando. Madara, con una venda que había traído, vendó sus ojos. "Para desbloquear el siguiente paso de tu sharingan, el Mangenkyo, debías matar a tu mejor amigo o sufrir un estrés extremo. Para un héroe como quieres ser, el eligir a quién salvar puede llegar a ser un trauma. Tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría, podrías haber usado tu shakujo, un jutsu Suiton o simple control del Katon."

Naruto bajó la cabeza, era verdad pero la adrenalina no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Se preguntó sobre los beneficios del nuevo sharingan "Mada-jiji, que hace el Magenkyo?"

Madara le dedicó una sonrisa "El magenkyo otorga a su poseedor unas técnicas imposibles de realizar sin él:

 **Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol)** es el más alto nivel de jutsus Katon a existir. Representa el 'Mundo Material y de la Luz'

 **Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)** es uno de los más poderosos genjutsus a existir. En él, el que ejecuta la técnica es dios y ka víctima sufrirá lo que el ejecutado quiera. 'Representa el 'Mundo Espiritual y la Oscuridad' Esta es la técnica que usé en ti.

 **Kotoamatsukami (Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos)** es el genjutsu definitivo. Esta técnica permite al usuario controlar la mente de su oponente. Se trata de un genjutsu de la clase más alta, ya que la víctima no se da cuenta que está siendo manipulado. Después de que la técnica se utiliza, se requiere de una década para reactivarlo de nuevo, pero el tiempo puede ser disminuido con el uso de células Senju y tú, Naruto eres un Senju.

El **Kamui** le permite al usuario transferir cualquier cosa a otra dimensión. Una vez que el objetivo se envía a esta dimensión es incapaz de escapar. Esta técnica también es capaz de hacer que el usuario sea "intangible" por el transporte de partes de su cuerpo a la misma dimensión del kamui.

 **Susanoo (Dios del Mar)** es un jutsu que crea a un humanoide espiritual con forma de guerrero samurai. Se trata de un espíritu gigantesco, el cual rodea y protege al usuario que lo utilice."

Naruto estaba en éxtasis, este Dojutsu era fabuloso. (*El autor del manga y su favoritismo a los Uchiha*) Todavía queda un último nivel Naruto pero creo que a ti no te hará falta y después..." No fue capaz de escuchar lo siguiente que dijo su abuelo por el cansancio que sentía. Ayer entrenó todo el día y su abuelo le acababa de meter en uno de los genjutsus más poderosos, ha despertado una poderosa etapa del sharingan, está destrozado. Madara viendo como su nieto se quedó dormido, le arropó y salió de su habitación. Cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir las técnicas del Rinnegan que conocía. Esta noche había usado mucho chakra y su cuerpo se lo recordaba.

(Time Skip: Al día siguiente)

Naruto se despertó incapaz de abrir los ojos por la venda que llevaba. Un gran dolor de cabeza se dio a conocer cuando se levantó. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Madara entró por ella llevando el desayuno. "Naru-chan, hoy no vas a ir a la escuela. Tu cuerpo y tus ojos necesitan reposo absoluto, mañana ya podrás moverte" Le dijo Madara.

Naruto asintió no podía gesticular siquiera. Le preocupaba que apareciera un akuma hoy, casi no podía moverse. " Abuelo, dame mi móvil" Sí, Naruto tenía un móvil, según Alya era una cosa indispensable en la vida de un adolescente. Entregándole el móvil vio como su nieto iba a quitarse las vendas y le detuvo. No podía forzar su vista o simplemente la perdería.

Kurama viendo los problemas que tenia su jinchuriki desde el sello decidió ayudarle. Salió al exterior y estableció una conexión mental con Naruto (cosas de bijus y jinchuriki) una fina línea de chakra conectaba a Kurama y Naruto. "Gracias Kurama" agradeció Naruto, a veces la bola de pelos era muy útil, como ahora que le estaba mandado las imágenes que estaba viendo. Buscó el contacto al que quería llamar y le dio al símbolo de llamada. Unos pitidos discontinuos se oyeron desde el teléfono y cuando iba por el cuarto alguien cogió el teléfono.

"Diga? Quién es?" preguntó la voz desde el móvil

"Adrien, soy yo, Naruto. Hoy no podré ir a la escuela, me encuentro mal y necesito reposo. Puedes darme los apuntes y los deberes que manden hoy?" preguntó Naruto, sabía que Adrien no se negaría, era una buena persona y amigo. Un amigo que siempre quiso tener en Konoha. Sonrió en esa parte, agradecía a su abuelo traerle aquí donde puede vivir una vida normal pero a veces echaba de menos a sus amigos. Kiba y sus tonterías, Shikamaru y sus 'problemático', Shino y sus ¿bichos? Konohamaru y sus 'jefe'. Tsunade y sus puñetazos, bueno a estos últimos no tanto.

"Claro, después de la escuela me paso por tu casa y te los doy" después de un 'gracias' por parte de Naruro, colgó el teléfono y se echó a dormir.

(Casa de Marinette)

Marinette estaba corriendo de un lado para otro, la amiga de su madre había dejado en su casa a Manon. Una chica hiperactiva que le gusta jugar con todas sus cosas. Ahora mismo llevaba su sombrero diciendo que quería ser diseñadora. Le correteó por toda la casa hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Alya.

"Alya?" preguntó Marinette confundida, no la había invitado a venir así que suponía que era algo importante. Le hizo señas para que entrase y cerró la puerta.

"Hola! Adivina quién tiene una exclusiva para ti" dijo sonriendo Alya. Sacó su móvil y le enseñó fotos de (en la serie es de Adrien y cono no se me ocurre algo muy bueno...) una sesión de fotos (ironía? Fotos de alguien sacando fotos xd) "Si llevas ropa hecha por ti estoy segura de que te la gente empezará a pedirte que le confecciones algo. Imaginatelo, la colección Marinette 2016 de otoño." persuadió Alya con una sonrisa.

Marinette se sentía mal, quería ir pero tenía que quedarse con Manon " Lo siento tengo que quedarme con Manon" contestó ella. Manon salió de detrás del sofá sonriendo dulcemente.

"Oh no pasa nada, yo cuido mucho de mis hermanos y sé de niños, además al lado hay un parque. Manon, quieres ir a montarte al tiovivo?" En realidad Alya persuadía muy bien porque cuando acabó Marinette ya estaba vestida con un conjunto suyo y el sombrero que anteriormente tenía Manon

"Vamos o qué Alya" dijo emocionada Marinette, le gustaba la idea de que le vieran con un conjunto suyo y si no tenía que supervisar a Manon, y por lo que vio, confiaba mucho en Alya, sumaba puntos.

(Time Skip: 5 minutos después, en el parque)

Adrien estaba posando para las fotos que su padre le había mandado hacer en una fuente. Suspiró, todavía tenía que ir a la casa de Naruto a entregarle los apuntes y los deberes. Con su ajustado horario veía casi imposible de llevárselo. Le quedaba media hora de sesión de fotos y después, esgrima, chino, inglés... Odiaba su vida, antes no era así. Su padre se refugia en el trabajo desde que su madre desapareció. Hacía todo lo que dijera para demostrar su apoyo, pero su padre le empezó a ver como uno de sus productos, le utilizaba por su imagen. Le partía el corazón, prácticamente es un huérfano obligado a trabajar. Un flash, otro flash así era su vida como Adrien. Chat Noir es libre, de hacer lo que quiera, puede comportarse como le gustaría. Se deprimió un poco y el fotógrafo lo notó " Adrien! Sonríe a la cámara!" le exigió. Esto era muy aburrido y monótono y se estaba cansando del olor a queso que soltaba su chaqueta. Definitivamente odiaba el Camembert. "Ya sé! Te hace falta una mujer a tu lado, sacar tu macho interior" se sonrojó al pensar que Ladybug aparecería para tomar fotos con él.

Alya estaba empujando a Marinette para que se hiciera las fotos pero se escapó con Manon y se fueron al tiovivo. Sabía que era tímida aveces pero no tanto. Fue en su búsqueda y las encontró paseándose dentro. Se palmeó la cara cuando vio que Adrien recogía sus cosas para irse.

Adrien había terminado antes de lo previsto la sesión de fotos, tenía que darse prisa para llegar a la casa de Naruto y entregarle lo que le pidió. Se subió a su limusina y se puso en marcha (sabía donde vivía Naruto porque se lo dijo su clon un día). Llegó a un complejo de apartamentos, ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto nunca le ha dicho con quién vive. Eran sus padres estrictos o cariñoso con él? Cuando llegó a la puerta en la que el rubio vivía llamó. La puerta se abrió automáticamente sola. Le asustó muchísimo, por dentro estaba completamente oscuro y se oía pasos por un pasillo. Un anciano salió de allí. Era muy extraño, el pelo le llegaba hasta las caderas y era completamente blanco. Tenía una barba muy larga y sus facciones de la cara estaban muy marcadas.

"Usted debe ser Adrien. Naruto me dijo que vendrías. Está en su cuarto, segunda puerta a la derecha". En cuanto terminó de decir eso se sentó a escribir en una silla que apenas veía con la oscuridad.

Entrando por la puerta que le dijo el señor se encontró con una habitación azul claro, un armario grande a un lado de la habitación, al otro lado una cama en la que dormía alguien, había una puerta a lo que supuso que conducía al baño y un espejo en la pared. Se asustó cuando encontró rastro de sangre en el suelo y se dirigió directamente al bulto de la cama. Destapandolo de entre las sábanas, vio a su amigo de espaldas a él. Lo movió ligeramente pero no reaccionaba." Naruto, EH vamos Naruto despierta" le dijo para ver si despertaba.

Naruto estaba todavía cansado pero se despertó con el ruido, le pareció oír la voz de Adrien. Su abuelo era muy poco sociable, seguro que lo mandó a su cuarto en cuanto le vio aparecer. Giró la cabeza hacia donde oyó la voz de Adrien " Adrien?" soltó de primeras

"Emm sí, he venido a traerte los apuntes y los deberes, los he puesto en el escritorio." habló Adrien, era inquietante ver a su amigo vendado. "Que te ha pasado?" estaba preocupado realmente, este era su primer amigo , no quería que le pasara nada.

"Oh nada no te preocupes. Gracias por las molestias, se que eres un chico ocupado" la voz burlona de su amigo le provocó una risita."Ha pasado algo nuevo? Un villano o un examen sorpresa. Quiero ver a Chat Noir en acción es impresionante" Adrien hinchó su pecho en orgullo, su amigo le decía indirectamente que era increíble.

Naruto quería que su amigo dejara de preocuparse y sabía que era lo mejor para mantener ocupado en sus pensamientos a su amigo" No, no ha pasado nada interesante." su móvil vibró y lo sacó para ver que era un post en el Ladyblog. Al parecer un nuevo akuma había aparecido."He hablado antes de la cuenta, acaba de aparecer un nuevo akuma. Necesito irme a mi casa, mi padre es muy sobreprotector. Espero que te mejores adiós!" salió casi corriendo de la casa de su amigo para ir a transformarse en Chat Noir.

(En el parque, unos momentos antes)

Marinette y Manon bajaron del tiovivo pero Manon quería seguir montada. Alya se había ofrecido a quedarse con Manon mientras ella iba a comprarle un helado. Cuando se dirigía de nuevo al tiovivo, lo vio completamente congelado. Una mujer con un paraguas estaba delante de la construcción de hielo. Podía sentir un akuma en el paraguas. Se alejó del parque y se transformó en Ladybug. Cuando llegó al parque ya estaba allí Chat Noir, se preguntaba donde se encontraba Kitsune. Saltó del edificio en el que estaba y se acercó a Chat Noir

"Buen día para encontrarse Mylady" Chat Noir le beso la mano. Ambos miraron a un lado cuando se escuchó el sonido del aterrizaje de alguien. Encontraron con Kitsune blanco (voy a llamarlo así, kitsune blanco y kitsune negro) Tenía muy mal aspecto, los ojos no los podía casi abrir. Su magenkyo estaba activo, según su abuelo debía acostumbrarse a tenerlo activo, experimentar el descenso de chakra que causa. Veía todo a cámara lenta, la energía natural del planeta era apenas perceptible. "Seguro que estás bien? Estás respirando muy fuerte"

Kitsune forzó una sonrisa, le costaba el mero hecho de estar de pie, sus músculos reclamaban descanso y sus ojos iban a sangrar muy pronto. Abrió los ojos completamente dejando expuestos su Magenkyo. Tenía que terminar esto rápido. "Voy a sobrevivir, no tengo mucho tiempo, vamos!" saltó para interceptar a la Mary Poppins, el cariñoso mote que le había puesto a la mujer del paraguas. "Vamos a bailar Mary!" gritó Naruto.

Chat Noir y Ladybug tenían una gota de sudor bajando por la sien. Seguro el zorrito tenía sus momentos cutres. Saltaron para ayudarle pero una ráfaga de aire salió del paraguas, Kitsune, con su shakujo, desvió el viento con su control sobre el aire llegando a protegerse a si mismo y a Ladybug pero no llegó a Chat Noir que salió volando. Por suerte, Ladybug enganchó a Chat Noir con su yoyó y no se fue volando. Cuando el viento cesó Naruto estaba en una rodilla, le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Chat Noir miró a Kitsune muy mal, el estúpido zorro salva a su lady (cosa que agradecía) pero no a él. Se lo iba a echar en cara pero lo vio en una rodilla, seguro que en su estado, le costaba mucho cosas como esa. Se levantó, su shakujo desapareció y empezó a hacer signos con las manos. Si usaba su chakra sería más fácil.

 **"Mokuton: Hijutsu Jukai Koudan (Gran crecimiento de árboles)** " uno de los jutsus que aprendió con su abuelo, no era perfecto pero le servía por el momento. No era tan potente porque todavía no había sido capaz de hacer brotar un brote de una semilla, control sobre el Mokuton. Cientos de árboles crecieron en el parque dejando atrapada a Mary Poppins.

Chat Noir y Ladybug miraban atónitos a la pantalla, un hombre a hecho crecer una pequeña selva en 20 segundos. Sangre cayó de los ojos de Kitsune mientras empañaba su vista, un dolor en ellos provocó que cayera de rodillas mientras se los protegía. Dolía, dolía mucho. Chat Noir corrió hacia donde estaba y Ladybug rompió el paraguas y purificó al akuma. Se acercó a donde estaba Kitsune, por detrás de él podía ver como los árboles desaparecían debido a su magia, Alya estaba con Manon grabando todo lo sucedido. Llegaron corriendo donde estaban ellos (Alya y Manon fueron al lado de Kitsune quiero decir)

"Eso ha sido increíble, me puedes enseñar señor zorro?" preguntó Manon usando sus ojos de cachorrito. Alya estaba preocupada, veía que Kitsune estaba sangrando y parecía no poder moverse. El sello rojo de su vientre brilló por un momento y un zorro de 2 metros de altura apareció delante de ellos.

"ESTÚPIDO KIT, QUE TE DIJO TU ABUELO?! NO TE ESFUERCES. PERO NO, AQUÍ EL SEÑOR SÚPER HÉROE TIENE QUE ARRIESGAR SU VIDA PARA PROTEGER UNA CIUDAD QUE APENAS CONOCES, NO VES que si tú mueres, no podría cumplir la promesa de jiji" Kurama estaba furioso, el Kit casi les mata a los dos, por suerte él está para solucionar el problema. No podía simplemente dejar morir al kit, tenía sospechas de que era el niño del que hablaba el viejo. Por qué? Tenía la misma esencia que el viejo, suave con los desfavorecidos y cruel con sus enemigos. De verdad, sellar a su madre en la Luna? Se pasó un poco en su opinión. Suavizó sus facciones cuando Naruto intentó levantarse y los dos compañeros le ayudaron.

"Eso ha sido miauy increíble (chiste malo marca registrada xd)" Dijo Chat Noir golpeando la espalda de Kitsune, que tosió un poco" Lo siento" se disculpó.

Una figura negra encapuchada apareció delante de todos. Se acercó a Kitsune e intentó cogerlo por no ser de que Chat le siseó como un gato (ya sabes hizo el típico grrr de los gatos) " Abuelo! Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Kitsune. Eso sorprendió a los súper héroes, su abuelo también tenía poderes.

"Qué te dije! Absoluto reposo. Tus ojos no han sanado y andas haciendo jutsus legendarios? Estoy orgulloso de ti, sí pero la próxima vez, me aseguraré de que no puedas moverte de la cama. Kurama cógelo, vamos a Konoha!" todo el mundo guardó silencio cuando desaparecieron en otro portal. Uno de los guardianes de París está casi muerto. La prensa fue a los hospitales para ver si podían descubrir la identidad del héroe. Mientras tanto Ladybug y Chat Noir se quedaron en silencio. El Kwami de Kitsune fue capaz de salir mientras estaba transformado, acaso tiene dos? Este personaje era muy extraño y levantó serias dudas en sus mentes.

(Con Naruto y Madara)

Madara había decidido llevar a Naruto a Tsunade, si había alguien que podía solucionar el problema era ella. Naruto se había destransformado y Kittsu descansaba en su collar, para recargarse necesitaba leche, algo curioso. Estaban en el Valle del Fin, donde empezó la aventura de Naruto hace más de dos años. Emprendió una carrera a Konoha, si su nieto iba a salvar una ciudad necesitaba estar en óptimas condiciones.

(Time Skip: 10 minutos después)

Llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, vieron al dúo de los 'eternos chunin' que afortunadamente estaban despiertos. Se acercó a la recepción y se aclaró la voz. 'Exijo una visita con el Hokage, es muy importante" dijo la figura encapuchada. Izumo y Kotetsu se miraron y llamaron a un par de ANBU que dirigiera al extranjero hacia la torre Hokage. Hicieron el camino en silencio, preguntándose por el bulto que llevaba en las manos. Cuando llegaron le dijeron que esperara, se sentó en un asiento y miró a su nieto, salvaría una ciudad que apenas conoce arriesgando su vida. Muy de Hashirama. Llamaron para que entrara a la sala.

Entró y vio a Tsunade sentada detrás de un escritorio. Sonrió al ver la montaña de pergaminos que tenía que rellenar, el papeleo era uno de los pocos que pudo sacar de quicio a Hashirama. Se aproximó al escritorio y dejó caer a Naruto. Tsunade bajo la mirada molesta que tenía en la cara y vio a su (sería su primo segundo creo) que no veía en 2 años.

Su cara estaba llena de sangre, tenía múltiples heridas y podía sentir un claro agotamiento de chakra. Usando su famosa técnica **Sōzō Saisei (Restauración divina)** concentró la técnica en Naruto. Pudo determinar un grave daño psicológico, los músculos desgarrados, los nervios ópticos casi inexistentes , grave perdida de sangre y agotamiento severo de chakra. " Shizune, ven aquí, llama a Sakura!" ordenó Tsunade mientras continuaba con su técnica.

Minutos más tarde Naruto estaba fuera de peligro y su alumna entró por la puerta con su alumna más joven. Miró a la figura que estaba acariciando un zorro rojizo en una silla. Kittsu estaba muy nervioso, Naruto con diferencia era el mejor portador de su miraculous que había visto. Su valentía, determinación, bondad, empatía hacían de él una de las mejores personas que ha conocido. Respetaba la naturaleza y a los animales como un kitsune haría, su bosque, sus animales. Encontró en Madara un buen sitio para animarse.

"Me llamaba milady (no confundir con Chat Noir)?"preguntó la pelirrosa, no paraba de mirar al adolescente que estaba en el escritorio de su maestra. Le sonaba mucho pero no sabía de qué.

"Sí, sientate, quiero que prestes máxima atención a este asunto. Habrá amigos tuyos que les interesará." dirigiéndose al hombre "Quién eres tú y qué haces con Naruto?' exigió saber. Por lo que sabía Naruto estaba en otro mundo. Sus ANBU ni Jiraiya fueron capaces de encontrarlo. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, éste joven era Naruto?

"Naruto recientemente ha despertado su Magenkyo, pero tuvo que pasar a través de unas dificultades que no vienen al caso. Le ordené que descansara hasta que estuviese completamente recuperado, al parecer ha sacado de su bisabuelo Hashirama la testarudez, o de su madre, quién sabe." se sacó la capucha y les mostró que era el mismo hombre de hace 2 años

"Bueno me alegro que haya decidido traerlo aquí, su vida estaba en riesgo. Ahora la cuestión es por cuánto tiempo estará aquí?" preguntó Tsunade. Kittsu levantó la cabeza y voló hasta Naruto, recostándose en su pecho. Lo único que podía hacer era darle su apoyo emocional.

"Naruto no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera, Hawkmoth podría atacar y Ladybug y Chat Noir necesitan su ayuda!" exclamó Kittsu sobresaltando a los que no sabían buque podía hablar.

"K-k-yubi?" preguntó Tsunade a tientas, el minizorro se parecía al 9 colas. El resplandor que emitió el vientre de Naruto le llamó la atención. Un zorro negro se dio a conocer.

"Me llamaban?" ha estado dormido desde que llegaron a este mundo. Transformarse en un tamaño mayor de lo que le permitía el sello dejaba su huella en él.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?¿ quién es Ladybug y Chat Noir?¿ quién es el zorro rojo?¿ es el zorro negro Kyubi?" demandó Tsunade en menos de 20 segundos. Madara suspirando decidió contestarle.

" Ladybug y Chat Noir son unos súper héroes que trabajan con Naruto en otro mundo, el zorro rojo es Kittsu, sí el negro es Kyubi. Y nos vamos cuando Naruto decida." terminó Madara con una mirada que decía 'una pregunta más y será la última'.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que un suave gemido llamó su atención. Miraron a la mesa para ver a Naruto bostezando. "Donde estoy? Que ha pasado?"

(Continuará)

 **Seré sincero, este capítulo no me ha gustado tanto como el primero y el tercero. Pero era obligatorio darle a Naruto el Magenkyo para lo que tengo planeado más adelante (*sonrisa de oreja a oreja)os gustará o por lo menos a mí me encanta la idea. Naruto ha despertado el Magenkyo. Seguramente despierte el Rinnegan con la muerte de Madara. Que no le daré más de tres capítulos. Es un personaje que no sé que personalidad darle, es distante pero cariñoso con Naruto y da información por el bien de su nieto. Les recuerdo que pueden inspirarme para desarrollar una técnica carasteristica de Kitsune o simplemente usara su shakujo y jutsus.**

 **En Konoha no seguirá mucho tiempo, un hola a sus amigos y ya.**

 **Un dato personal mío es que ODIO a Hinata Hyuga. Lo siento pero es un personaje que no entiendo. Akamaru es mucho mejor que ella. Ve el dolor de la soledad de Naruto y como le quiere tanto que hace? Le acosa (STALKER) si dijera solo que la admira bueno...**

 **Nos vemos y gracias por las review.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Excención de responsabilidad: ni Naruto ni Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Sólo poseo esta historia que casualmente les ocurre a los personajes de dicho Anime y Cartoon.**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Gilgwmesh sword: lo siento pero Kittsu se quedará con Naruto. Me gusta mucho el nombre y escribirlo aún más. Lo que sí puedo hacer es coger el miraculous del pavo real que está en la caja fuerte de los Agreste y... Gracias por tu review.**

 **loko89772: sinceramente me basaré en una imagen que encuentre por o páginas por el estilo. Lo difícil será como utilizar un gigante en una ciudad como París sin causar destrucción xD. Gracias por dejar tu review**

 **master godragon: Siento mucho si en algún momento ofendí a alguno de los tres con mi anterior comentario hacia vosotros. Gracias por aclarármelo sobre todo**

 **Dragón: yo también me alegro de que alguien deteste a Hinata. Es el gran fallo del anime ;( jejeje (esto es una opinión personal, los Naruhina lovers perdón pero solo doy mi opinión al respecto.**

 **Espectro: gracias por felicitarme solo en el anterior capitulo xd. Estoy intentando que Naruto tenga la personalidad de Madara y de Hashirama un poco dándole una antítesis a su carácter.**

 **Paladín: vale era Alya y en la review esa creo que sobraba información /-/ pobre ordenador llevarlo al traumatólogo?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestra constante review en estos tres últimos capítulos.**

 **Kitsune rojo: pues sí sería divertido verlo por eso le he dejado el beso de ánimos de Ladybug a Naruto.**

 **Quiero aclarar una cosa, en el caso de Marinette y Naruto llegar a estar juntos, puede que Ladybug se enamore de Naruto/ de Kitsune, Naruto de Ladybug/de Marinete, Kitsune de Marinette/de Ladybug, Marinette de Kitsune/ de Naruto así que les agradecería si especificase en esta parte.**

 **Posibles parejas:**

 **Marinette x Adrien: 1**

 **Naruto x Alix: 1**

 **Naruto x Juleka: 2**

 **Naruto x Marinette: 1**

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado" preguntó el rubio que acababa de despertar. Se acuerda de haber atrapado a Mary Poppins. Chat Noir le ayudó aq levantarse y lo demás estaba borroso. Vio a Kittsu en su pecho y le abrazó suavemente, era un fiel amigo. Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos salen de la cuenca cuando se encontró con Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune. Se suponía que estaba en otro mundo ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Su abuelo suspiró."Te traje yo y Naruto, recuerda, oculta tus emociones" Kurama asintió,este niño era muy expresivo. Hasta un genin podía leer sus emociones.

"Hola Naruto, tenía muchas ganas de una visita" decía Tsunade envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Se había convertido en todo un hombre, se parecía mucho a su padre."Dime, tienes ya alguna novia?" Naruto facepalm (se palmeó la cara), 2 años sin verse y es lo primero que le pregunta. Seguro que rompió la tensión que había.

"No, no tengo novia" contestó sonrojándose, en realidad no había pensado en eso, había algunas chicas en su clase que podrían llegar a gustarle. Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos."Qué hacemos aquí, jiji? No deberíamos estar en París?" esta vez dirigiéndose a su abuelo que seguía sentado.

"Debido a TU irresponsabilidad he tenido que traerte aquí para curarte. Te dije que no te movieras mucho, claro, para ir al baño solo si era alerta roja, claro está. Pero no, aquí el jovencito decidió hacer frente a una loca con paraguas, usando técnicas que pagarían por ver aquí. Mira Naruto sé que, como Kitsune, estás comprometido a salvar París, pero si te pasa algo, un villano más fuerte podría aparecer." Madara hizo un punto ahí. Estaba seguro de que Ladybug y Chat Noir podrían con Mary (se llama Tempestuosa, me parece, aquí en España) al fin y al cabo, eran súper héroes y aunque sabía que exageraba cuando decía que Chat Noir es el mejor, sabía trabajar en equipo perfectamente con Ladybug y juntos eran casi imparables. Podía estar tranquilo por eso y estaba seguro de que si algún día uno de los otros dos estaba en las misma condiciones, él les obligaría a descansar. Tal vez debería empezar a pensar en lo que haría si fuera una tercera persona viendose a sí mismo.

"Gracias abuelo por precuparte por mí" le hacía sentirse bien tener a alguien mirando por ti. Antes muy pocas personas se preocupaban por su bienestar: Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, Hokage-jiji.

"Ahora, Naruto, cuánto tiempo quieres quedarte en el pueblo?" Sakura sonreía amablemente. Echó de menos a su amigo hiperactivo. Una parte de ella le culpaba por lo que le sucedió a Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun perdió el Sharingan, aunque Tsunade logró hacer otros pero no eran sharingan, y no podría dar hijos. Sasuke se había vuelto menos social y no hablaba con nadie. Como muchos a aquellos que le ofrecía enseñar una técnica, algo poco frecuente. Al perder todo lo que le hacía importante en el pueblo, los civiles dejaron de besar el suelo por donde pisa.

"No sé, tengo que volver a casa, podría aparecer un nuevo villano..." empezó Naruto solo para ser interrumpido por una bocanada de humo. Cuando el humo se despejó un viejo con una melena blanca como la de Madara pero recogida en una coleta en su parte baja, un protector de frente con el kanji de aceite, dos franjas rojas bajaban desde sus ojos hasta su mentón. Llevaba ropa muy extravagante llegando a combinar el rojo con el verde y unas chanclas de madera. Una pose muy cutre era la primera imagen de el señor.

"Que era tan importante Tsunade? He tenido que dejar el baño cuando entraba Anko y Kurenai!" se tapó la boca inmediatamente, maldita boca la suya. Un puñetazo cortesía de Tsunade le envió volando a la pared. Salió de los escombros de la pared que tuvo el privilegio de derribar acariciando la zona dolorida.

"Miralo tu mismo viejo pervertido" señaló a Naruto que se limitó a ver la reacción de su padrino. Era un poco divertido ver como se le desencajaba la mandíbula. .

"Na-Naruto?" preguntó a tientas. Había buscado a su ahijado por cielo, mar y tierra como el que dice.

Naruto asintió y en un destello tenia unos brazos alrededor de él. "Suéltame Ero-senin! Me estás aplastando!" Jiraiya le soltó y se rascó la nuca avergonzado. Estaba muy contento con su vuelta, ahora le podría enseñar el senjutsu, una de las artes ninjas más extrañas de ver pero más poderosas.

"Oba-chan" un objeto voló directamente a él, pero se protegió detrás de Jiraiya. "Nos iremos después de que salude a unos amigos, les he echado de menos. Sí, sobre todo, a... Ramen! Te puedes creer que donde vivo no hay puestos para el Ramen?"

"Cómo que te vas Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya, si acababa de llegar, por qué no se quedaba aquí un par de días o semanas?

"Jiraiya, Naruto es uno de los súper héroes que pretegen una ciudad de un villano en el otro mundo. No puede abolir su responsabilidad como tal." Jiraiya no podía argumentar contra eso. Él 'abandonó' a su ahijado por el bien del pueblo, para protegerlo desde lejos. Sabía a lo que ese refería Tsunade.

"Si es lo que quieres Naruto, date prisa. De paso cogeremos la herencia de Naruto, no creo que les importe, verdad?" el ojo crítico de Madara evaluaba si alguien iba a oponerse. Al no ver nadie, sonrió. "Tienes una hora para saludar a tus amigos, todavía necesitas reposo, no te esfuerces mucho. Mientras estaré guardando las cosas que tus padres te dejaron 'Y las mías' (eso lo pensó)"

Naruto asintió rápidamente, tendría la posibilidad de ver viejas caras, miró a Sakura y la vio yéndose, seguramente para avisar a sus amigos. Observó la montaña Hokage desde el ventanal, su padre estaba esculpido en una gran montaña, eso era un honor para un ninja. No la escultura que le dijo Chloe que construirían a Kitsune.

10 minutos después, la puerta se abrió y allí vio a sus amigos, los 9 novatos estaban reunidos una vez más. También se encontraba allí el equipo 9 conformado por Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga y Tenten y liderado por Maito Gay.

El equipo diez, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chōji Akimichi comandado por Asuma Sarutobi.

Equipo 8 formado por Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto saltó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a ver a sus amigos que se sorprendieron al verlo. Alguien entre la multitud le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le tiró al suelo. Madara apareció inmediatamente al lado de la persona agarrando su brazo. Naruto levantó la vista sólo para ver a su ex compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fue tu culpa dobe! Por tu culpa el viejo senil me quitó mis ojos, te voy a matar!" Madara le golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire

"Cuida tu lengua cuando hablas niñato. El 'viejo senil' está delante tuya y esta vez no te quitaré los ojos, sino los brazos y las piernas!" amenazó al Uchiha.

"Perdone la acciones de mi ninjas Madara-san, no volverá a ocurrir. Verdad Sasuke?" se diculpó y exigió Tsunade. Obtuvo un 'hn' de esta persona y apartó la vista.

Naruto se levantó del suelo murmurando palabras incoherentes. Miró directamente a Sasuke con su sharingan activado. Los tomoes giraban violentamente dándole un aspecto amenazante. Llegó un punto en el los tomó es se unieron para formar su Magenkyo.

"Atrevete a tocarme de nuevo y será lo último que hagas en tu cutre vida, escoria!" amenazó Naruto. Madara sonreía como un loco. Su nieto había heredado algo de él. Chupate esa Hashirama, parecía que su nieto era una replica de la actitud de su antiguo rival

Sasuke apretó los dientes. El dobe tenía el sharingan, algo que él ahora no tiene. Había despertado el Magenkyo, sólo conocía un grupo muy reducido de personas capaces de hacer eso. Dos de ellos se encontraban en esta habitación y otro quería verlo muerto.

Los demás se quedaron pasmados ante la reacción de Naruto. No sabía que el niño que gritaba que iba a ser hokage, vestía un mono naranja brillante y que era el más ignorante en el pueblo, podía convertirse en esto. Un hombre, atractivo y desafiante.

Kittsu voló al hombro de Naruto y apoyo su cabeza con la cabeza de Naruto. Naruto se tranquilizó bastante con el gesto.

Kurama se puso delante de él sonriendole. "Cada día te respeto más humano. Me alegro de que tú fueras mi jinchuriki y no uno de estos" Naruto le acarició detrás de las orejas. Suponía que ésta era la forma de Kurama de decirle que le quería y apoyaba.

Se giró para hacer frente a sus amigos que le miraban inquietantemente. Se avergonzó un poco, se rascó la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos. " Hola chicos! Cuánto tiempo!" en un segundo estaba rodeado por 5 de sus amigos que no paraban de lanzarle preguntas.

(1 hora después)

Naruto se despedía de sus amigos mientras que Madara estaba terminando de sellar unas cosas. Cuando se fueron, sus amigos empezaron a hablar sobre él. En el bosque, un híbrido entre hombre y planta salió del suelo. Parecía conversar consigo mismo

"Tobi estará muy contento **cuando se entere** donde estaba **el noveno jinchuriki"** y con eso desapareció haciéndose uno con la tierra.

(Con Naruto y Madara)

Madara sabía que Zetsu les había rastreado pero era necesario para que Naruto impidiera su plan. Todavía necesitaba entrenar en las técnicas Magenkyo de Naruto. Aparecieron en el apartamento, se fijaron en la hora que era, las 23:46. Necesitaban ir a la cama, mañana seguirían con el entrenamiento.

(Al día siguiente)

Naruto se despertó temprano, hoy iría él al colegio y por la tarde entrenaría. Estaba deseando ponerse en contacto con sus amigos después de más de una semana.

Se fue al comedor y encendió el televisor. Era temprano por lo que se permitió el lujo de informarse. Varias noticias con lo sucedido con Kitsune estaban en emisión. Lo más interesante era ver las teorías de lo sucedido y posibles personas que se encontraban en hospitales que podía ser Kitsune.

Apagó la televisión, preparó la mochila, desayunó, se ducho, se vistió y se fue hacia el colegio. Cuando llegó a clase estaban muchas personas allí pero faltaban Adrien y Marinette. Alya se quejaba sobre la falta de su mejor amiga. Al final los dos llegaron tarde, las clases transcurrieron como siempre. Chloe molestando por un lado, Kim retando hacer algo con Alix, Juleka estaba en 'modo Sasuke' (cariñosamente, Naruto).

Cuando la campana del recreo sonó, Naruto salió al patio junto a Adrien.

"Qué te pasa Adrien?" Veía a Adrien preocupado y decidió ayudar a su amigo.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que ha pasado con Kitsune, y si se encuentra mal? Y si no puede venir más a ayudar a Chat Noir y Ladybug?" expresó su preocupación al que se está convirtiendo en su mejor amigo.

"Tú confías en Kitsune?" contestó/preguntó Naruto. Asintió con la cabeza. " Pues poca confianza tienes en él por pensar así. Sé que si ahora mismo no está bien, volverá mejor que nunca en otro momento. Ya vistes lo que hizo con los árboles, y eso que no estaba en su mejor momento." Adrien asintió. Con una persona como Kitsune que puede hacer crecer los árboles, muchas empresas pagarían por sus servicios, acabaría con el problema de la deforestación. " Además si algo le pasa, Chat Noir y Ladybug nos protegerían, estoy seguro de ello. Temo lo que pueda pasar en un futuro. Algo grande se acerca, lo puedo sentir."

Adrien iba a dar una vez más su opinión cuando la voz de Alya llamó su atención. Venía corriendo, Marinette siendo arrastrada por una mano y con la otra llevaba el móvil. "Chicos habéis visto ya el Ladyblog?" los chicos asintieron "Qué pasó ayer? Fue tan increíble, rápido y directo que no me enteré de casi nada".

"Kitsune no estaba en condiciones para liberar al akuma pero aun así se enfrentó a Tempestuosa. Usó una técnica parecida al Cataclysm de Chat Noir y el Lucky Charm de Ladybug y creó una selva en 5 segundos. Apresó a la villana y sucumbió al cansancio. Después apareció un zorro gigantesco gritándole y más tarde una figura que pasa a ser el abuelo de Kitsune." resumió Adrien

"Pero qué me estás contando? Que Mary Poppins se hacía llamar Tempestuosa? Kitsune es más original" soltó Naruto. Todo el mundo a su alrededor facepalm, era la única persona que le gustaba el nombre.

" Sí, Naruto, lo que tú digas" con sarcasmo comentó Alya " Qué creéis que le ha pasado, la última vez se veía bien..."

"Quizás es de otro mundo, nació el día en el que atacó una persona con un inmenso poder, sellaron un gran monstruo 'perdón Kurama' dentro de él, se quedó huérfano este mismo día, a medida que crecía le vieron como al monstruo y no como a una persona, a los 12 años se graduó como un ninja, a los 13 fue en busca de su amigo traidor, su abuelo lo trajo a este mundo al enterarse de su tratamiento y hace poco desbloqueó la herencias de su abuelo. Una técnica en sus ojos que le provocó mucho cansancio y derramamientos de sangre sumado al entrenamiento con su abuelo estaba en malas condiciones. Se enteró del villano que apareció y fue a encargarse de él obviando la orden de su abuelo sobre el reposo absoluto." relató Naruto su historia, quería ver si era creíble o no y por sus caras sabía que le habian tomado por loco.

"Que tonterías dices Naruto, los ninjas no existen, eran cuentos que nos enseñaban de pequeños" respondió Alya. Adrien esperaba que fuera un ninja, así le podría enseñar técnicas como la que usó contra Tempestuosa.

"Yo creo que tuvo un accidente y se dañó los ojos. Simple, pero muy posible y no hay ninjas que atraviesan mundos con sus súper abuelos..." declaró Alya con mucho sarcasmo al final.

"Sea como sea, espero que se mejore, él tiene que ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir!" dijo Alya. Naruto eso no lo tomó muy bien, y a él quién le ayuda? Fue Marinette esta vez la que habló.

"Kitsune no ayuda a Chat Noir ni Ladybug. Cooperan entre sí por un bien común, si bien Chat Noir es muy coqueto con Ladybug, eso no demuestra que se ayuden. Sólo eso, es trabajo en equipo." la verdad, puede haber ayuda y que llegasen a ser amigos, tampoco habría ningún problema.

Naruto le sonrió y asintió, Marinette parecía más madura de lo que en un principio parecía, mientras que Adrien era un poco más infantil, casi se le veía las ganas de saltar con un kunai diciendo soy un ninja. Alya por otro lado era apasionada, determinada y valiente.

El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de irse a casa. Naruto fue camino a casa como siempre lo hacía. Llegó a su apartamento sólo para encontrarse una mancha de sangre en el suelo. Se asustó y fue en busca de su abuelo, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, se lo comentaba una que otra vez. Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño donde se oía a alguien, vio a su abuelo arrodillado en el váter escupiendo sangre.

"Veo que has llegado, prepatate, nos vamos a entrenar" dijo Madara cuando terminó. Naruto no dijo nada, se entristecía mucho, pronto, muy pronto, no tendrá a nadie en este mundo ni en el otro.

(Time Skip: 20 minutos después)

(Llanura de entrenamiento)

"Bien Naruto, en esta semana empezaremos tu entrenamiento con el Magenkyo. Probaremos si puedes usar las técnicas, una persona rara vez puede usarlas todas. Pasarás todo el día despierto hasta que la dómines. Me has entendido!? No hay excusas no hay peros. Quiero un 'Hai sensei ahora mismo!' cada vez que te mande hacer algo. No tengo tiempo para bobadas. Empezaremos con el Amaterasu.

(Time skip: una semana más tarde) [Siento lo de los time skip, se me da muy mal planear el entrenamiento]

Había sido una semana muy dura para Naruto. Las técnicas Magenkyo consumía mucho chakra. Su abuelo le obligaba a tener permanentemente el Magenkyo activo. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la visión que le otorgaba y al chakra perdido.

Se enteró que el cumpleaños de Adrien se aproximaba. No sabía qué regalarle para su cumpleaños. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas. Su abuelo lo torturaba en su entrenamiento, sabía que lo hacía porque le quería y se preocupaba por su vida. Le echaría mucho de menos trás su muerte. Acababa de llegar de la escuela y se encontró con todo oscuro. Su abuelo prefería estar en la oscuridad. Entro en el salón para encontrarlo. Lo que descubrió le hervía la sangre. Había una persona en frente del cadáver de su abuelo. Empuñaba un kunai lleno de sangre. La persona tiró el kunai a la frente de su abuelo. Los sentimientos que vivió en el genjutsu le volvieron siendo ahora más potentes. Su abuelo estaba muerto. Esta persona la había matado, enfrente de sus ojos los cuales cambiaron a su Magenkyo. Se lanzó hacia la persona que respondió de inmediato. Hubo un enfrentamiento en Taijutsu, Naruto perdía terreno por lo que liberó los sellos de gravedad. Aún así no pudo ganar a esta persona. Con un kunai que llevaba siempre guardado en caso de emergencia, usó Kamui. Los golpes de la otra persona le traspasaron y él, aprovechándose de la ventaja, le clavó el kunai en la espalda. Estaba seguro que le dio al corazón y a un pulmón. La persona cayó al suelo desangrándose. Se acercó y le quitó la capucha que protegía su identidad.

Madara estaba orgulloso en el uso del Magenkyo que le dio su nieto. Sintió como el kunai era clavada en él y como su vida huía de entre sus manos. Necesitaba unos minutos más vivo.

Naruto jadeo cuando descubrió que la persona era su abuelo. El 'cadáver' desapareció en un poof, volvió la mirada a su abuelo. Él le había matado. Era el asesino de su abuelo.

Madara sonrió al ver el cambio de color de rojo a morado metálico. Su nieto había despertado el Rinnegan. Se subió la manga de su bata roja que normalmente era blanca. Había un sello parecido al que Naruto se encontró al llegar a este mundo. Un pergamino fue lo que había dentro. Se lo dejó a Naruto que todavía estaba en shock.

Siempre estarás sólo demonio

Nadie te querrá

Tú mataste a tu familia!

Algo como tú no merece la misma comida que una persona. Vete!

Mamá me ha dicho que eres muy malo.

"L-lo he matado. Abuelo. Lo. Siento." frases de los aldeanos invadían su mente. Le dañaba más los recuerdos que cuando se lo dijeron, tenían razón, él siempre estaría solo.

(En un edificio)

Una placa de metal que protegía un tragaluz se abría poco a poco. Dentro de la habitación había un hombre enmascarado. Vestía un traje morado y portaba un bastón.

"Estos sentimientos son tan profundos. Odio reprimido, culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y mucho rabia. Éste será el akuma perfecto." una mariposa voló hasta su mano, su color blanco puro se convirtió en negro con rayas moradas. "Vuela mi pequeño akuma, crea el caos en la ciudad" las risas del hombre acompañaban a la mariposa tras su vuelo.

(En la casa de Marinette)

Tikki dio un salto desde su asiento en la almohada de Marinette. Voló rápidamente donde se hallaba su amiga. "Marinette, siento unos sentimientos muy oscuros, debemos intervenir de inmediato. Si Hawkmoth hace de esta persona un akuma necesitaremos mucha ayuda."

Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y fue en la dirección de dichos sentimientos

(Con Adrien)

Plagg le había informado de la posible amenaza, se transformó rápidamente y salió. Los sentimientos le conducían a la casa de su amigo Naruto. Le preocupaba mucho que su amigo alegre fuera esa amenaza, algo grave debió ocurrir.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo Ladybug ya estaba allí. Por lo visto habían llegado a la vez. Sin decirse una palabra entraron a la casa. Vieron a la mariposa entrando en una especie de cuchillo (el kunai) que Naruto tenía en la mano. La mirada de Naruto se sentía vacía. Rastrearon con los ojos la habitación solo para ver el cadáver de un anciano. Chat Noir sabía que era el abuelo de Naruto. Se les encogió el corazón, con razón su amigo estaba en este estado. Naruto empezó a consumirse por la oscuridad y cuando se hizo visible en su lugar había una versión suya de mayor con una zanbato negra (Kubikiribōchō) su rostro seguía siendo el mismo.

"Naruto debes controlarte, estás siendo manipulado por Hawkmoth!" gritó Chat Noir. Naruto no se movía, seguía mirando a su abuelo

"Lo siento, abuelo." susurró Naruto. Sus ojos se volvieron a la pareja de súper héroes y empezó su lucha.

Se lanzó diectamente a Chat Noir, consiguió darle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo envió a volar a una pared. Era el turno de Ladybug. Ella envolvió su yoyó alrededor de su brazo pero la cuerda del yoyó se quemó con fuego negro que supuraba sus muñecas. Esto era demasiado sencillo.

Esquivó un intento de ataque sorpresa de Chat Noit con su palo. De verdad creía que le iba a derrotar con un palo? Trajo su zanbato a su lado y lo dirigió a Chat Noir que lo bloqueó con su palo. Vale, ese palo no era tan malo después de todo.

(Dentro de la mente de Naruto)

Un Naruto más pequeño lloraba en las ruinas de lo que antes era una alcantarillado. Todo era su culpa. La muerte de su abuelo, de sus padres, de los golpes que están sufriendo sus compañeros heroicos. Cada golpe que daba hacía incrementar su llanto. Cerca de él estaba Kurama intentando acercarse a su jinchuriki. Dentro de su mente sólo podía moverse por la jaula del sello. Forzó todo su chakra a salir de la jaula para ayudar a su amigo. El sello estaba casi destrozado. Este sello se valía de la voluntad del carcelero y en este momento Naruto no tenia tenía voluntad propia. El último trozo del sello se rompió. Una luz salió del sello formando a dos personas. Las reconoció de inmediato.

Su anterior jinchuriki y madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki

La persona que lo selló en Naruto, el Yondaime Hokage, padre de Naruro, Minato Namikaze

"No hay tiempo de estupideces. Vuestro hijo ha roto por dentro. Id y ayudadle! Ya! Vidas están en peligro." gritó Kurama.

Minato miró hacia donde apuntaba Kyubi. Allí, sentado, lloraba un niño rubio con seis marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, tres a cada lado. Sabía que éste era Naruto. Le partía su corazón verlo de esta manera. Su mujer corrió hasta él y lo abrazó tranquilizándole como una madre haría. Él se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro del niño.

Naruto murmuraba cosas como 'fui yo' 'es mi culpa' o 'forever alone' (solo para siempre)

"No, no es tu culpa. Seguro que no es tu culpa." tranquilizaba su madre mientras Naruto lloraba en su hombro. Naruto iba cambiando poco a poco a su yo normal."Recuerda esto Naruto. Tu padre y yo te queremos incondicionalmente de lo que hagas, de lo que pase, de lo que eres. Siempre serás nuestro hijo, sangre de nuestra sangre y carne de nuestra sangre"

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas que todavía corrían por su rostro, levantó la cabeza y miró a la persona que le tranquilizaba." Ka-chan?" Kushina asintió y al instante estaba siendo abrazada por su hijo.

"No llores más Sochi." Naruto asintió, sentía el agarre confortante de su padre en el hombro.

"Naruto, siento por lo que has pasado por mi culpa. No debería haber sellado a Kyubi en ti" Minato estaba realmente arrepentido, sus acciones llevaron a su hijo a este estado.

"No estoy así por Kurama" se acercó a la puerta de la jaula y arrancó el sello que había reconstruido su padre" Somos compañeros, verdad, amigo?" Kurama sonrió mostrando sus dientes

"Claro Naruto" fue la respuesta del biju.

"Mi sochi es increíble, se ha hecho amigo de un demonio de 30 metros de altura!" declaró orgullosa Kushina

" Naruto, qué te ha pasado?" preguntó Minato obviando a la declaración de su esposa.

"He matado a Madara-jiji" respondió Naruto, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse otra vez pero las reprimió.

"Qué! Has matado a tou-san?!" tenía la sensación de que era planeado por su padre. Él era un hombre muy meticuloso y no se dejaría matar por su nieto así como así " Cómo?'

"He llegado hoy a casa y vida a alguien delante de su cadáver, le clavó un kunai enfrente mía y le ataqué, conseguí derrotarle usando mi Magenkyo pero cuando le vi era Mada-jiji y el otro desapareció" relató Naruto. Todo le encajaba a Minato, seguro que su padre aprovechó su muerte para despertar el Rinnegan de su hijo.

"Naruto envía más chakra a los ojos que normalmente usas con tu Maagenkyo." Hizo lo ordenado por su padre. Sus padres verificaron sus hipótesis cuando sus ojos se volvieron morados metálicos con patrones circulares alrededor de su pupila.

"Creo que sé por qué te atacó tou-san" Naruto esperó impaciente la contestación. "Él quería que despertaras el Rinnegan. El dojutsu del que se originó el sharingan. Es el más fuerte dojutsu y su primer portador fue el Rikudō Sennin. Creo que te dejó algo para que te informaras, no te preocupes. Ahora a lo que nos incumbe, por qué todo esto es un peligro para la vida de otras personas?"

"El akuma! Tengo que liberar mi cuerpo de su control! Kurama, sabes dónde está el akuma?" preguntó Naruto. Kurama se concentró en la energía maliciosa de la mariposa .

"Se encuentra en tu mano derecha, me temo que no podremos hacer nada. Hay que esperar a que tus amigos te liberen."

"QUÉ, NO! YO PELEARÉ POR EL CONTROL DE MI CUERPO!' El grito de Naruto provocó un terremoto en su paisaje mental, las ruinas formaron nuevas paredes, su paisaje mental se estaba reparando. Estaba intentando recuperar su cuerpo.

(Fuera de la mente de Naruto)

Ladybug y Chat Noir no sabían qué hacer ya. Kitsune no aparecía y Naruto era demasiado potente para ellos. El zanbato de Naruto cortó unos pelos del cabello de Ladybug.

"Voy a acabar ya con esto" su Rinnegan siempre estaba activado " Shinra " apuntó su mano a Chat Noir que estaba acorralado en una esquina."Tensei" antes de poder acabar de ejecutar su técnica su otra mano se movió y agarró la que apuntaba al gatito.

"Corre Chat Noir, he recuperado una parte de mi cuerpo." inmediatamente gruñó y cortó su mano con la espada

"Aaaaahhhh" el grito de dolor de Naruto hizo reaccionar a Chat Noir, su amigo le necesitaba, le estaba ayudando aún siendo controlado.

"Lucky Charm" gritó Ladybug, de su técnica emergió una foto de una mujer pelirroja con el que parecía ser un Naruto más viejo.

"Papá, mamá" susurró Naruto transformado. Ellos le querían, lo sabía, ellos se lo dijeron. Tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él como Adrien y una promesa con Kittsu sobre proteger su bosque y en vez de eso, lo estaba destruyendo!

Agarró fuertemente la espada y la partió en dos con un rodillazo, el akuma escapó del objeto y se fue volando para luego más tarde ser capturada por una Ladybug muy sucia.

La transformación de Naruto se desvaneció y el poder mágico de Ladybug restauró todo lo que destrozó. Su mano aún la conservaba, parecía ser que la transformación de un akuma protegía a su recipiente.

Cayó de rodillas sudando y respirando agitadamente. "Eso. Ha. Sido. Muy. Difícil." dijo mientras se levantaba. No tenía que permitir que los sentimientos le controlaran tanto como esto.

"Me lo vas a decir a míau. Purr ha sido el combate más hardcore del momento, enhorabuena. También eres la primera persona en no dejarse controlar por Hawkmoth. Eso ha sido increíble por tu parte." felicitó Chat Noir. Quería animar a su amigo por la muerte de su abuelo y creía que así ayudaría.

"Si bien hecho Naruto, siento la pérdida de tu abuelo. Pero no estás sólo. Tienes a tus padres, a tus amigos, a tu familia." el intento de Ladybug en cambio no fue tan bueno.

"Soy huérfano, el único familiar que me quedaba era mi abuelo. Ahora que él está muerto, el Estadome meterá en Servicios Sociales para ser adoptado a otra familia. Lo más probable es que tenga que irme de París." comentó Naruto tristemente." Cómo le diré eso a mis amigos? Ellos eran mis primeros buenos amigos." no quería pensar en negativo pero ahora que estaba registrado en el colegio y su tutor legal era Madara, ahora tras su muerte, el Estado se haría cargo de él.

"No tiene por qué ser un adiós, quizás te adopte una familia de París" animó de nuevo Chat Noir. No quería que su mejor amigo se fuera ahora. Solo se conocían por 3 semanas, tres semanas en lo que le demostró que era ser un gran amigo.

"Además de todo eso, dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo , simplemente le digo 'felicidades, me voy de París'." Adrien ya no sabía como animarle pues él también necesitaba a alguien que le animase. Se le ocurrió una idea que esperara que funcionase. " me tengo que marchar, lo siento Naruto, adiós!"

Ladybug se acercó a Naruto y le abrazó. "Me imagino que no será fácil, pero hoy has demostrado una gran voluntad y determinación sé que podrás con todo lo que te enfrentes Naruto, adiós" le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue tras Chat Noir.

La sangre del suelo ya no estaba, los poderes de Ladybug limpiaron prácticamente su piso. Se encontró con un pergamino al lado de su abuelo y lo abrió.

 _Estimado Naruto_

 _Siento que me hayas tenido que matar, esto era lo mejor para ti. Verás, el Rinnegan es el siguiente paso al Sharingan. Solo unos pocos que tengan ADN Uchiha y Senju podrían abrirlo. El problema es el método de obtención, tienes que pasar a través de un dolor intenso psíquico. Para ello he planeado mi propio asesinato. El Rinnegan te obsequiará con siete caminos que te harán una persona equivalente a dios:_

 _Jutsu: Seis Caminos (_ _六道の術_ _, Rikudō no Jutsu), es un jutsu que brinda al usuario la facultad de usar seis grandes fuerzas así como de dividir su alma en Seis Cuerpos Inertes_

 _El_ _ **Camino Deva**_ _(_ _天道_ _, Tendō) otorga la habilidad de manipular la gravedad, lo que le permite al usuario atraer o repeler objetos a voluntad._

 _El_ _ **Camino Animal**_ _(_ _畜生道_ _, Chikushōdō) otorga la habilidad de invocar a varias criaturas que son controladas por el usuario poseedor del Rinnegan._

 _El_ _ **Camino Preta**_ _(_ _饿鬼_ _道_ _, Gakidō) otorga la habilidad de absorber cualquier ataque a base de chakra, a través del Jutsu de Bloqueo Sello de Absorción._

 _El_ _ **Camino Humano**_ _(_ _人間道_ _, Ningendō) otorga la habilidad de extraer el alma de una persona e, incluso, leer su mente durante el proceso._

 _El_ _ **Camino Naraka**_ _(_ _地獄道_ _, Jigokudō) otorga dos habilidades principales: resurrección e interrogación, a través del uso del Rey del Infierno._

 _El_ _ **Camino Asura**_ _(_ _修羅道_ _, Shuradō) otorga la habilidad de convocar y usar una Armadura Mecánica, que permite crear miembros y armas robóticas._

 _Espero que uses mi cuerpo como un camino. Así siempre estaré de tu lado. Al final del pergamino hay un sello con los demás caminos que quiero que uses. Sé que te servirán. Adiós Naruto, recuerda que siempre estuve orgulloso de ti._

Al final del pergamino había seis sellos distintos. Abrió cada uno de ellos y se sorprendió con los cadáveres que encontró...

 **(CONTINUARÁ)**

 **Vale, vale, vale. Siento el retraso de este capítulo pero ayer me quedé por la mitad ';D. Miré el capítulo 2 de Miraculous y resulta que era el capítulo del cumpleaños de Adrien. Lo siento, tengo pensado una cosa y necesitaba a Madara muerto he adelantado su muerte, el Rinnegan y de Konoha se fue ya...**

 **Pain irá a París y hará su famoso ataque. Sorpresa sorpresa se llevara al combatir con los seis caminos de Naruto ^_^.**

 **Hablando de eso, opinen quién quieres que sea sus caminos... Yo estaba pensando en Haku, Zabuza, su padre, su madre, su abuelo y Hanzo/Hiruzen Sarutobi/ Izuna Uchiha o Hashirama.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer, dejen su opinión sobre la historia y nos vemos..**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Excención de responsabilidad: ni Naruto ni Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Sólo poseo esta historia que casualmente les ocurre a los personajes de dicho Anime y Cartoon.**

 **Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por el retraso pero he tenido que hacer este capítulo dos veces. Por eso la longitud del mismo y su contenido. ADVIERTO, HAY UNOS CUANTOS CAMBIOS DE ESCENA PERO CREO QUE SON NECESARIOS. Estoy acelerando cosas que debería hacer en capítulos posteriores pero tengo mucho hype por escribirlo. Disfruten del capítulo que ha salido de mi mente por la noche xd. Lo escribí como a las dos de la mañana, empezando a las nueve.**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **PhazonLordKaito: Otro con esa pareja vale y gracias por tu review.(no se que más decirte, gracias por leer la historia?)**

 **LordOver: lo mismo que con Phanon**

 **Dragon: Bueno, uno de entretiene leyendo esos reviews. Dejalos! xD**

 **Espectro: eso es para mi saber y para ti averiguar.**

 **Paladín: no pasa nada, es una especie de divertido leer las discursiones de tres personas en una review estando los tres en la misma cuenta. Y sí, una especie de adoptar. Es más como dejar que viva en su casa.**

 **Gilgamesh sword: si es que sale elegida...**

 **Kitsune rojo: gracias por dar tu opinión sobre la historia y por la aclaración.**

 **Rider the great: gracias por tu review. Dale también las gracias a tu amigo por recomendar mi historia. Se podría hacer pero, y Adrien? Es mi personaje favorito en la serie y sólo no va a quedar o peor... Con Chloe.**

 **Viviana655: pues bueno, es lo que ha pasado así que el jamás tendrá una excepción. Escribo en cortos plazos de tiempo y las ideas se me ocurren sobre todo cuando ayudo a mi madre en casa. Voy a por el pan: Voy a matar a Madara**

 **Voy a tirar la basura: Pues Naruto que tenga parte de La Maldición del Odio.( en este capitulo he hablado de la Voluntad de Fuego)**

 **Así se me ocurren casi todas las ideas.**

 **Wnin2012: vale lo sumaré a esa opción.**

 **Quiero decir que, vosotros no votais por una pareja, me dais una recomendación. Yo por ahora me decanto por Adrien x Marinette x Naruto. Pero desarrollarlos de distinta forma. A Juleka le quería con Naruto pero no sé como meterla. Tampoco ha tenido un papel muy importante por lo que no sé como se comportaría ante determinados temas. Por ejemplo, si se entera de que Naruto es Kitsune, como reaccionaría? Diría 'guay' o algo por el estilo.**

(Casa de Marinette)

Marinette estaba preparando dos prendas de vestir. Un pañuelo azul que regalaría a Adrien y otro rojo para dar su apoyo a Naruto. Si ella perdiera a lo último de su familia delante de sus ojos seguramente no podría manejar la situación como lo hizo su compañero rubio.

Por otra parte estaba Kitsune, no ha aparecido desde el último incidente con Tempestuosa y no fue a ayudarles ayer con lo de Naruto.

Terminó de hacer las prendas y las envolvió con papel de regalo. Hoy sería un día feliz por el cumpleaños de un amigo y triste por la pérdida de la familia de un amigo.

"Marinette, tienes que ayudarle. Él sólo ha podido resistir al poder de Nooroo (el Kwami de Hawkmoth) si logramos saber cómo lo hizo, podríamos evitar los poderes de Hawkmoth." exclamó Kittsu. Marinette asintió, sin duda su amigo era una persona muy extraña.

(Con Adrien)

Adrien estaba muy nervioso, de todas las veces que había hablado con su padre, ésta, sin ninguna duda le provocaba escalofríos. Se sentía muchas veces solo en esta casa pero con sus amigos era todo lo contrario, libre, sin preocupaciones. Era otro mundo.

Ahora su amigo estaba sólo, completamente solo en casa. Si podía convencer a su padre para que adoptara a Naruto...

"Que quieres Adrien? Estoy ocupado" comentó inmediatamente al ver las intenciones de su hijo en hablarle sobre algo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio la cara de su hijo, no era la habitual cara tranquila y sumisa que veía. Notaba la preocupación de su hijo a leguas de distancia.

"Padre, esto es importante, más de lo que crees para mí. Sabes, dentro de unos días es mi cumpleaños." se le encogió el corazón al notar la ligera sorpresa que sentía su padre. Se olvidó de su cumpleaños. Eso ahora no importaba.

"Sí lo sé hijo, ya tengo el regalo encargado" dijo de manera despreocupada, ya tendría tiempo para mandar a su secretaria a comprar uno.

"No quiero regalos padre. Quiero que ayudes a un amigo mío." declaró Adrien.

"Y por qué piensas que ayudaría a un amigo tuyo?" no le veía el sentido a las palabras de su hijo. Prefería que ayudase a otra persona que un regalo para él?

"Padre no lo entiendes, un regalo de cumpleaños es para hacer al cumpleañero feliz. A mí me harías muy feliz si ayudas a este amigo mío." explicó Adrien. Su madre seguro que entendería la situación. Su madre siempre le entendía, la echaba profundamente de menos. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su padre.

"Y qué le ha pasado a este amigo tuyo... Ha robado algo y está preso?" Adrien sacudió violentamente la cabeza. Con qué personas creía su padre que se relacionaba?.

"No! Naruto Uzumaki! Él es un huérfano, sus padres murieron cuando nació. Sólo le quedaba su abuelo que desgraciadamente ayer fue asesinado. Ahora él está deprimido, se culpa de su muerte y cree que el Estado, al hacerse cargo de él, le mandarán lejos de París. Perderá todo, su familia, sus amigos, su casa. Su vida. Y yo, mi mejor amigo" en este punto se esforzaba por no derramar lágrimas que de poco le sirvió pues navegaban libremente por su cara.

Gabriel no sabía que su hijo lo pasaba tan mal. Todo era culpa de esa persona por hacerse amigo de su hijo. " no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese amigo tuyo, mira estás llorando por su culpa." Adrien abrió mucho los ojos. No le iba a ayudar sino que le prohibía siquiera a acercase a él.

"No, padre, no. Te demostraré de lo que hablo." tranquilo salió de la habitación. El Sr. Agreste se esperaba una rabieta de niño pequeño por parte de su hijo. Esto le había asustado mucho. Quizás tenía que hacer caso a su hijo y mirar que podría hacer por ese niño.

"Nathalie" su asistente personal Nathalie Sancoeur apareció por la puerta

"Me llamaba señor?'

"Sí, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre Naruto Uzumaki" contestó preparándose para irse.

(En el colegio, media hora después).

Todos en la clase estaban hablando sobre su compañero de clase que había sido akumatizado. Sabían que él fue el más fuerte hasta el momento y ni Chat Noir y Ladybug pudieron con él. Se rumoreaba que salió solo del control de Hawkmoth y que por esa razón no había ganado el villano. Todo el mundo tenía miedo de que era una treta, estuviese siendo controlado todavia.

Naruto faltaba hoy a clase durante los primeros diez minutos. Llegó mientras la profesora pasaba lista de clase. Todo el mundo se fijó en él pero él no miró a nadie. Se limitó a sentarse en su asiento habitual junto a Adrien.

"Naruto siento mucho por lo que has pasado. Que sepas que siempre tendrás la puerta de mi casa abierta ". Naruto asintió, un poco de compañía no le haría daño.

Alya le miraba intensamente, seguro que estaba deseando preguntarle si fue capaz de liberarse de los efectos que provocaba el akuma. Se dio la vuelta y "sí me libré de los efectos del akuma, ahora para de mirarme así por favor." se dio de nuevo la vuelta para prestar atención a la clase. Kittsu ya le animó ayer junto con Ladybug. Se sonrojó al recordar el beso de apoyo que le dio en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que una chica le besaba y no quería admitir que su primer beso fuese con Sasuke-teme. (Creo que está Isaribi pero voy a obviar el relleno)

"Cómo?" sencillamente preguntó Alya. Era muy raro ya que nadie antes de él pudo hacerlo. Si podía sacar esta primicia y subirla al Ladyblog...

"Hi no Ishi, voluntad de fuego. Esta era la creencia de mi familia por generaciones. La verdadera paz se esconde tras el amor, no tras la guerra ni el dolor. " en su mente recitó las palabras que le enseñó Hokage-jiji 'La Voluntad de Fuego afirma que todo verdadero ninja de Konoha debe amar, creer, proteger y luchar por el bien del pueblo y de lo que cree, siguiendo las hazañas de las generaciones anteriores.' En su caso, Konoha era París.

Su madre le salvó su vida a costa de la suya al nacer, cuando Kurama intentó deshacerse de su nuevo envase.

Su padre sacrificó su vida por todo un pueblo vendiendo su alma al shinigami.

Su abuelo planeó su muerte para darle una ventaja más en combate.

Hokage-jiji dio su vida para eliminar a los anteriores hokages resucitados.

Éstos eran ejemplos de la Hi no Ishi. Alya se quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Hizo caso omiso de ella y se centró todo lo que pudo en la lección. Se acordaba todavía de ayer de lo pasado tras la despedida de Ladybug.

(Flashback: el día anterior)

Al final del pergamino había seis sellos. Abrió cada uno y se sorprendió gratamente con los cadáveres que consiguió su abuelo.

El primero era una figura un poco femenina, piel blanca como la nieve. Su pelo era largo sobrepasando sus hombros y llevaba una especie de moño encima de su cabeza. Sabía quién era, Haku Yuki, el que le inspiró en su Nindō (camino ninja). Usuario del Hyōto (elemento hielo)..

El segundo era un hombre musculoso, de mediana estatura, cabello rubio largo. Tenía una cicatriz de la mejilla derecha. Por lo que sabía, esta persona se trataba de Hanzo la Salamandra. El ninja que bautizó a los Sannin como tales.

El tercero era una persona alta que tenía la piel morena, ojos marrones con grandes ojeras y una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura. Sabía perfectamente quién era. Hashirama Senju, su bisabuelo, Shodaime Hokage y fundador de Konoha. Portador del Kekei Genkai, Mokuton (elemento madera).

La cuarta persona la reconoció de inmediato. Su abuelo seguro que sabía que personas escoger. Eran prácticamente gemelos. Su padre, Minato Namikaze, jinchuriki de la parte yin de ó saliva al ver el gran agujero de su estómago.

La quinta persona era una pelirroja que casualmente había conocido hoy en su mente. Kushina Uzumaki, su madre y anterior jinchuriki de Kurama.

Su sexto camino sería su abuelo. Con esto ya tenía todo hecho. Se fijó de nuevo en el pergamino percatándose de un sexto sello. Lo abrió y dentro se encontraba el séptimo camino.

 _El_ _ **Camino Externo**_ _(_ _外道_ _, Gedō) otorga la habilidad de controlar la vida y la muerte, es decir, la capacidad de revivir a los muertos. Esta capacidad es usada a través del Rey del Infierno. Esta técnica acorta la vida útil de su usuario._

Más abajo le venía como controlar dichos cuerpos. Al parecer debía perforar con el metal que producía su Camino Asura al cadáver de la persona que quería controlar.

Tenía claro que Hanzo sería su Camino Animal pues era conocida por ser el invocador de las salamandras. Su padre sería el Camino Deva, tenía más que velocidad para poder evitar ser atacado sin tener activo su habilidad. Su madre sería el Camino Preta, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a la absorción de chakra a través de sus cadenas. El Camino Naraka sería el Shodaime Hokage y el Camino Humano era su abuelo Madara. Haku sería el Camino Asura, ella era hábil en el manejo de utensilios arrojadizos tales como senbons, kunais... 6 y muy rápida.

Empezó a hacer las perforaciones después de descubrir como activarlo. Se hacía raro poder ver en más de un cuerpo a la vez.

(Fin del Flashback)

La clase finalizó y todo el mundo se marchó. Naruto seguía con sus amigos pero sin decir una sola palabra. La cabeza iba a estallar, sus caminos estaban entrenando mientras él intentaba clasificar la información lo más rápido que podía. Kurama le ayudaba desde el sello y era lo que evitaba el derrame cerebral que tendría al recibir un estimulo tan grande como es ver en 7 lugares diferentes. Había logrado hacer que su padre ejecutara el Shinra Tensei y estaba empezando a practicar el Bansho Ten'in. El Chibaku Tensei era más difícil de aprender. Fue capaz de ejercer bien en las demás rutas. Absorción de chakra, transformación de partes del cuerpo en piezas metálicas. Convocar a la estatua del Rey del Infierno, a animales que tienen contrato de invocación, leyó la mente de algunas de las invocaciones...

Ahora faltaba que él las ejecutará, traportandose al lugar de entrenamiento empezó.

(Con el señor Agreste)

Nathalie había estado investigando a este tal 'Naruto' durante todo el día. Resulta que era huérfano desde el día en que nació, su padre murió antes de que él naciera y su madre tras el parto. No había datos sobre sus identidades. Vivió en el orfanato hasta los doce años, su abuelo paterno, qué vivía en otro país y no se había enterado de la muerte de su hijo y su mujer, lo adoptó tras informarse de su paradero. Hace dos meses se mudaron a París donde Naruto aprendió sorprendentemente rápido el francés, se apuntó al colegio al que iba Adrien y se hicieron amigos. Hace poco fue akumatizado tras ver la muerte de su último pariente. Esa era casi todo lo que pudo averiguar del niño.

Fue a la puerta del despacho de su jefe y después de tres golpes y un 'pase' presentó lo averiguado.

Tras su informe Gabriel quería averiguar más del niño, cómo un niño sin nombre ha podido hacerse tan amigo de su hijo? Llamó de nuevo a su asistente y le ordenó que hiciera llamar al señor Uzumaki.

(Con Adrien)

Ya se estaba cansando, Nino le estaba preguntando si iba a hacer fiesta (es un personaje que no me gusta) y cuando contestaba que no, Nino decía que su padre era muy estricto. Sí, su padre era estricto, un poco frío pero muy sobre protector. Envidiaba a la gente que tenía a sus padres animándoles en todo lo que hacían. Su padre quería mucho de él, cuanto más hacía él, más pedía que hiciera. Cuanto más pedía que hiciera, menos entusiasmo le quedaba.

"Nino, para ya! Mi padre no me va a dejar hacer una fiesta. Está demasiado ocupado y yo tampoco quiero hacer una. Por si no te has enterado, el abuelo de Naruto se murió ayer, él está un poco depresivo porque era toda la familia que le quedaba. Puede que Servicios Sociales se lo lleven de París. Que le quiten todo lo que tiene en menos de una semana. Es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que se lo pase mal y tú aquí convenciendome de que haga una fiesta sin yo querer. Lo siento pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer." con eso se fue de allí dejando a Nino solo.

(Edificio anónimo)

El metal que protegía el tragaluz se abrió poco a poco. En el interior de la habitación se encontraba un hombre de morado con un bastón. El suelo estaba plagado de blancas mariposas.

"Resentimiento, injusticia, rabia, ira, no será tan fuerte como el anterior pero servirá" una de las muchas mariposas voló a su mano. Una energía maliciosa salió de esta y corrompió a la pequeña mariposa. "Vuela pequeña akuma, siembra el caos en la ciudad" el vuelo de la mariposa a través de París era acompañado por las risas de Hawkmoth.

La mariposa voló hasta posarse en el utensilio para fabricar pompas (tiene nombre?). La cara de Nino se levantó mirando a la nada. Asintiendo en las órdenes que recibió, se transformó.

(Con Naruto)

Esto era un poco más fácil de lo que parecía. Tras haber entrenado con sus caminos, era como si fuera entrenado él en persona. Sabía todo lo que ellos aprendieron. Sonrió y se preparó para ir a casa. Sus sellos de seguridad habían reaccionado, eso quería decir que alguien estaba, o tocando su puerta o han intentado robarle. Volvió a su casa y abrió la puerta, allí, parada enfrente de ésta se encontraba una mujer adulta, alta y delgada, con ojos azules. Su cabello es negro, con un mechón de pelo rojo del lado derecho y alzado en un moño.

"Señor Uzumaki?" preguntó ella para asegurarse de haber dado con la dirección adecuada. Tras su asentimiento continuó" soy Nathalie Sancoeur, asistente personal de Gabriel Agreste. Ha solicitado una reunión con usted para dentro de media hora. Estaría de acuerdo con dicha reunión?" No sabía para que le quería el señor Agreste allí, asintió de nuevo y la asistente se fue. Cerró la puerta y fue a prepararse. No tenía muchas ganas, su abuelo lo mataría por estar deprimido por su muerte pero era lógico, era su abuelo.

(Con The Bubbler[Nino])

Su objetivo era muy fácil, crear la mayor fiesta que haya existido. Consiguió unos equipos de música, el de la tienda estaba ocupado jugando en su burbuja. "Estáis preparados para la fiesta París!" desde la Torre Eiffel se veía completamente todo. Sonrió oscuramente cuando se fue para una dirección en especifico

[Otro cambio de escena](Con Naruto)

Ya había llegado a la mansión Agreste, no se esquivocaban al decir mansión. Wow si parecía casi un palacio. Llamó al telefonillo y a cambio recibió la contestación de la asistente. Le abrió la puerta y procedió a entrar. Al llegar dentro se sorprendió a la inmensidad de las habitaciones, eran gigantescas. La asistente personal le esperaba en la entrada y le guió donde se encontraba el padre de su mejor amigo. Se encontró que Adrien y su padre estaban teniendo una discusión sobre algo. El rubio de ojos verdes se quedó anonadado con su visita y más con el hecho de que pareciera que su padre la había organizado.

"Pase señor Uzumaki" citó Gabriel. Naruto asintió y se acercó al escritorio del diseñador quedando al lado de su mejor amigo.

"No me llame así, para mí el respeto se gana no se regala." dijo Naruto. Él respetaba el padre de Adrien por ser quién era, un gran diseñador pero por otra parte no le caía muy bien. Descuidaba a su hijo y le dejaba a su suerte, aprovechándose de él como si fuera un juguete de usar y tirar.

"Me alegro de que pienses así, es algo que yo concuerdo con usted" respondió Gabriel monótonamente.

"Tuteame, tampoco me gustan las formalidades."

"Vale, Naruto, tengo entendido de que su abuelo murió ayer, no es así" dijo Gabriel

"Papá! No se puede ser tan directo!" regañó su hijo, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Miró a Naruto y fue capaz de recoger la pequeña lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla. Debería tener en cuenta los sentimientos de otras personas. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso. Cuando iba a concursos para ser juez tenía que ser directo, duro, frío e impasible.

"No pasa nada Adrien. Si mi abuelo se entera de que lloré una lágrima por él, se levantaría de entre los muertos y me castigaría haciéndome ver mis peores pesadillas. Lo ha hecho una que otra vez cuando 'no estaba siendo bueno'' una risa salió del recuerdo de su abuelo persiguiendole con su gunbai por haber comido ramen todo el día. De hecho se acababa de acordar del gunbai de su abuelo, según el fallecido, era una de las armas del Rikudō Sennin y que tenía un gran abanico de poderes (comenten si habéis pillado el chiste [ gunbai es un abanico de guerra]). Tendría que buscar entre sus cosas y encontrarlo, sería una gran ventaja contra un enemigo.

Gabriel también rió de lo dicho por el joven. Al parecer su abuelo tenía un carácter muy poco tolerante y entusiasta algo que le recordaba a como se comportaba él con Adrien.

"He solicitado tu presencia porque quería ver al mejor amigo de mi hijo. Me ha comentado su situación actual y quería proponerte..." no terminó la frase porque el cristal de la gran ventana que tenía su despacho se rompió. Allí de pie estaba una figura extrañamente roja, azul y amarilla. Tenía una especie de pantalones negros. Naruto y Adrien se prepararon para irse y enfrentarse contra este fenómeno. Bubbler cogió una silla y la tiró contra Adrien.

"Adrien! No!" gritó su padre impotente. Naruto saltó y se interpuso en el camino de la silla. Se rompió al chocar contra su espalda. No dolía mucho, estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores como dos chidoris en el pecho por su supuesto 'hermano'...

"Naruto! Estás bien?''preguntó preocupado Adrien. Si algo le pasara a su amigo por su culpa no sabría que hacer.

"Estoy bien tú vete y llevate a tu padre. Esto puede ser peligroso" dijo Naruto. A Adrien se le salió una gota estilo anime. De verdad? Y él qué? Se quedaría aquí a luchar contra un villano? Venga ya, si él como Adrien podría hacer más.

"Iros, yo me encargo de él" dijo un acierta súper heroína que acababa de entrar por la ventana antes rota.

"Ladybug! Qué bien que llegaste!" gritó Naruto. "Me voy, adiós!" y se fue. Todos en la sala facepalm. Hace un segundo se ofrecía para ser el que distraiga y al segundo siguiente se va corriendo. Kitsune llegó unos 20 segundos después de que Naruto se fuera. Adrien también dejó la habitación con su padre. Esperaba que no necesitaran ayuda porque su padre no le dejaba ir a ningún lado.

(Con Kitsune y Ladybug)

"Veo que te has recuperado zorrito!" dijo Ladybug. Kitsune se rascó tímidamente la cabeza.

"He estado un poco ocupado. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a vencer a pompitas." declaró Kitsune. Ladybug volvió a facepalm. Otro mote sin gracia.

"Me llamo Bubbler! No pompitas! Ahora da me tu miraculous y dejaré que disfrutéis la fiesta!" exclamó el villano.

Naruto hizo caso omiso de la información y junto a Ladybug comenzaron una estrategia. Ladybug, con su yoyó, agarró el brazo de Bubbler y lo atrajo a ella. Kitsune se acercó por detrás pero fue capturado en una burbuja.

"Sueltame" exigió

"No" negó (aplauso por ese diálogo)

Kitsune invocó su shakujo y rompió la burbuja utilizando aire para llenarla. " Fue fácil de todos modos" agarró el bastón amarillo gigante de Bubbler y lo rompió.

"De verdad? Que fácil fue ese." Ladybug purificó el akuma y se acercó a Kitsune.

"Ahora me dirás que te pasó ese día?" preguntó dulcemente. Las alarmas dentro de la cabeza de Kitsune sonaron. Nunca es bueno que una mujer te pregunte algo tan dulcemente. Significaba 'o me lo dices o te quedas sin lo que te hace hombre'

"El qué quieres saber?" suspiró resignado, tendría que ofrecer información casi gratis.

"Por qué sangrabas? Dónde has estado? Como hicistes eso de los árboles?" preguntó rápido Ladybug.

Kitsune se aclaró la garganta y susurró algo que fue incapaz de oir .

"Qué?" le pidió que repitiese

"Kamui" y con eso Kitsune despareció del lugar. Ladybug se tiraba del pelo irritada. Ese hombre... Como le pillase verá.

Fue donde supuso que estarían Adrien y su padre. Entró a la vez que Naruto, que saludó cortésmente. Gabriel de aproximó a Naruto y le puso una mano en el hombro,

"Gracias por salvar a Adrien antes Naruto. Gracias a ti también Ladybug" agradeció el señor Agreste

"Eso se suponía que lo decía yo" murmuró Adrien."y Kitsune?" preguntó al percatarse de la falta del súper héroe zorruno.

"Ha huido cuando le iba a hacer unas preguntas" soltó molesta Ladybug.

"Quizás tenía una urgencia y tenía que llegar rápido al baño. Es lo que me ha pasado a mí." este niño era un poco particular cuanto menos.

"A lo que iba, Naruto, he pensado que podrías alojarte en esta casa bajo mi protección. Me he estado informando de tu caso y veo que tu y Adrien hacéis buenos amigos ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir aquí?" sugirió Gabriel. Adrien se sorprendió por lo dicho y en su interior estaba pegando botes de un salto a otro.

Naruto estaba sorprendido. Su plan sería usar los caminos de sus padres para que le 'adoptaran' Así no tendría que lidiar con el Estado. Esta sugerencia era muy buena, su amigo estaría más seguro con él en casa y menos solo. Ya tomó una decisión

"Claro señor, me encantaría" una sonrisa de oreja a oreja enmarcaba su rostro. Los presentes en la habitación se rieron.

(Casa de Naruto)

Naruto estaba sellando todo lo que necesitaba para ir a vivir con los Agreste. Se encontró por casualidad con el gunbai de su abuelo que lo selló en un pergamino aparte. Sería fácil la mudanza, un genjutsu para que parezcan cajas, un poof y lo tendría todo en su nuevo hogar. Un sapo apareció enfrente de él transmitiéndole malas noticias.

(En las naciones elementales)

Pain estaba frente al cadáver de su antiguo sensei. 'Madara' apareció delante de él.

"Preparate, vas a ir a por el jinchuriki de Kyubi' despareció antes de que Pain pudiera contestar.

(Continuará)

 **Como ven, mi plan es un Pain en París. Puedo hacer que tarde preparándose y poner dos capítulos antes de su llegada o hacerlo ahora mismo. Comentenmelo como prefieren. Los villanos ya lo dije, tienen el poder de un chunin y Naruto teniendo el Rinnegan los revienta en medio minuto. Es por eso que quiero traer a Pain, a Konan y como mucho a Madara. Aquí, no habrá Hinata que valga. Ya estarán Chat Noir y Ladybug apoyándole. También quiero que me digan si Hawkmoth debería unirse a Pain en el ataque. Me he dado cuenta escribiendo esto que a Pain, mi corrector pone patín ':S**

 **Muchas gracias a todo aquellos que han comentado sobre como le gusta la historia. Puedo hacer una cosa. Podéis decirme un OC, una historia con ese OC, lo que le pasa, cómo es akumatizado y su apariencia y habilidades de ese akuma.**

 **Me aburría así que va una pista:**

 **Oturan y Neirda nárbas senéiuq nos solle omoc repús seoréh**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que alguien escriba otra historia de este crossover. Vale que escribirlas es divertido pero leerlas también.**

 **Fecha de publicaciones:**

 **Capítulo 1: 30 de mayo de 2016**

 **Capítulo 2: 1 de junio de 2016**

 **Capítulo 3: 3 de junio de 2016**

 **Capitulo 4: 6 de junio de 2016**

 **Capitulo 5: 9 de junio de 2016**

 **Capítulo 6: 13 de junio de 2016**

 **Creo que esas eran las fechas. Nos vemos!**


End file.
